The Cormac Twins
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Sequel to Detective Cormac: SFPD. Twins Claude and Joy Cormac, the children of David Cormac and Stephanie Ross, work underground as hitmen for the vast criminal organizations of San Fierro. As they work for the mob and Lost biker gangs, they must try to maintain a nornal life outside their careers. Rated M for drug use, violence, language, strong sexual content, and alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1: And The Cradle Will Rock

The Cormac Twins

Chapter 1: And The Cradle Will Rock

It had been eighteen years since David took down the Triads, he had since been married to his older wife Stephanie Ross Cormac. Stephanie had her baby or rather babies, Claude and Joy Cormac. Known to the San Fierro underground as "The Twins". Claude had a normal upbringing, he was an active baby. He could never stay in one place unless he was eating or sleeping, he was also smart. At age three he already knew his alphabet and was already spelling words with his alphabet blocks. David retired from the police force after his children were born, he and Stephanie lived off her massive amount of wealth. David and Stephanie spoiled their two children with material possessions and love. This didn't affect Claude, he grew up to respect people, meanwhile Joy was a mean brat. When Claude and Joy were eight years old, their parents taught them how to defend themselves. David taught his children the ancient martial arts his grandfather taught him, and he taught them the basics of shooting. Stephanie honed their shooting skills into excellent marksmanship. He, unlike his sister, was friendly and polite. He made tons of friends at school, but he also had a fuse. He didn't take crap from bullies or rude people, going off on anyone who dared cross him. Joy was a bully in school. She took after her grandfather Trevor Philips inheriting his insanity. She ruled the school with an iron fist until she was expelled at 13. Joy was an exceptional singer and guitar player, and after she got expelled she started a rock back called Joy & Despair. She fell into drugs, which ended her career before it started.

Claude loved to explore the city, he became friends with a few members of The Lost MC. The two Lost members Zeke and Seth taught Claude how to work on bikes and cars, they employed him at their shop for awhile as a mechanic. They soon started using Claude to run drugs throughout the city. Meanwhile Joy was using her promiscuous nature to sleep around with different boys. Claude was 15 when he opened his own shop, he mainly worked on speeder bikes and did tune ups for hoopty cars. He still ran drugs for The Lost and even ran numbers for the Donello family. Joy had gotten pregnant at 15, her parents were furious, nonetheless David and Stephanie agreed to help raise the baby until Joy was of age. Joy had her son, she named him after David hoping to gain his favor. The twins were 18 they went directions, only to end up back together. Claude started doing hits for the Donellos, Joy got kicked out of the house. She went to work as a stripper to feed her three year old son, after killing a patron who touched her inappropriately Joey Donello noticed her. The Don's son hired Joy as a hitman as well, she met Claude at a sit down where the Don nicknamed them the twins.

At Cormac's motor repair, Claude was wrenching on a clunker. The radio was tuned into San Fierro Classic Rock. "And The Cradle Will Rock" by Van Halen played through the speakers while Claude wad taking the manifold off the old junk Declasse Tornado. Joy walked in the garage, she stood 5'11" and weighed 136 pounds, her skin was slightly tan and she had a dancer's body with D cup breasts, she wore a black tank, skin tight blue jeans, heeled boots and a black leather jacket. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders, she had inherited her mothers looks exactly. Claude looked like David, except he had his mother's hair color. Claude stood 6'3" and weighed 189 pounds, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was slightly tan, his build was average but muscular, he wore a dirty black/brownish leather jacket, dark blue jeans, white t shirt, white socks, and black and white canvas sneakers. She looked at her brother who was working on the car. "Hey grease monkey." She said with a smile. Claude looked up at his sister, she smiled seeing her brother and she approached him. "Nice tune." She remarked as Van Halen played. "What's up?" He asked her. "This isn't work related, figured I'd have a beer with my only brother." Joy replied. She was mean to Claude when they were little, but grew to respect him as they got older. Claude opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of ice cold Pisswasser, he opened them up and handed one to his younger twin. She looked around at his projects as she drank, Claude had a lot of things to keep him busy.

His parents funded the opening of his garage, he used his ill gotten gains to pay them back. Now he used his money made from hits and drug running to keep his garage funded and beer in his fridge. Joy still stripped for money to make her look like a legitimate working girl, she used the ,money made from her job to pay her bills and feed her son, and the money she made from her job as a contract killer she used for drugs. Claude started selling drugs out of his garage, which was one of the reasons Joy stopped over, he took her upstairs into his apartment above the garage. They sat at the table where Claude had two lines of coke on a mirror sitting on his table, he snorted a line with a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Joy. She snorted the line and sat the mirror down, Claude looked at his sister and smiled. "Premium stuff, it's 150 a gram." He told her. "Why so high?" She asked him. "Because it's more potent than the stuff you'll find anywhere in the city, I got it personally from a Columbian warehouse." Claude replied. Joy handed him the money, Claude gave her two grams and they walked back downstairs. Claude's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" Claude asked into the phone. "We got a job, it's a big one. Bring that firecracker sister of yours and get over to the restaurant." The voice replied before hanging up the phone. Claude looked at Joy and nodded, knowing what was up the got into Claude's Vapid Dominator. Claude started the car, he put it in first and sped out of the garage down the streets of San Fierro.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

Chapter 2: The Job

Claude pulled up at the Italian restaurant, he and Joy flicked their cigarettes and got out of the car. They walked in the restaurant and noticed Francis Donello sitting at his table, he was in his late 80's and looked his age. Claude and Joy sat down at the table, the waiter handed them both a glass of Mount Up bourbon. "Ah The Twins, glad you're here. Joy you're just as beautiful as your mother, Claude you're as ugly az your father." Francis said with a laugh. Claude ignored his comment knowing the Don was a cut up, Joy blushed at his comment. The Don slid a picture across the table to Claude and Joy, Claude looked at the picture and nodded. "Hibachi Kuiang, he is a small time member of the Yakuza. He crossed the boss and left us out of pocket, I want you two to take care of him. His penthouse is heavily guarded, use caution handling this problem." Don Francis told them. Claude stood up along with Joy, he looked at the old Don. "You got it." Claude told him. Claude and Joy walked out the door of the restaurant, they got into a drop car that the Don picked out for them. The car was a Declasse Premier, David got behind the wheel and Joy got in the passenger seat. He started the car and drove off.

They pulled up at the penthouse where Hibachi was staying, they got iut of the car and opened the trunk. Inside the trunk were two 50 caliber desert eagle pistols, they locked and loaded the handguns and walked inside. They walked to the elevator and stepped inside, Claude pushed the 2nd floor button and the door closed "Listen, no unnecessary violence, we go in plug the dude and leave." Claude told his sister. "You're soft, I go in hard. Take no prisoners, like momma says I ain't no delicate flower." Joy replied. "No, but the boss pays us for clean kills. He wants to send a message but he doesn't like heat." Claude told her. "Whatever, let's go." Joy replied as they stepped out of the elevator. They walked to the room where the target was staying, Claude knocked on the door and a small Japanese woman answered. "Yes?" She asked in an Asian accent. Joy pushed her out of the way, they walked through the apartment to find Hibachi sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. "Hello Hibachi. We're friends of Don Francis." Claude told Hibachi. "You do remember Don Francis don't you Hibachi?" Joy asked Hibachi aiming her gun.

Claude looked around the apartment, he was looking for the Don's tribute. "Tell us where the Don's money is Hibachi." Joy told him. "In heater vent. Above stove." Hibachi replied. Claude opened up the heater vent to find a duffel bag, he opened it up and looked inside. The bag was full of money that Hibachi stole from The Yakuza, the bag was meant for Don Francis as a gift. Joy laughed and shot Hibachi in the face, she then shot the small Japanese woman standing there. "What the fuck?" We don't kill innocents!" Claude exclaimed. "She saw our faces." Joy said nonchalantly. A Japanese man come out of the bathroom, he was startled out of there by the gunshots. Joy shot him as well, Claude was furious. "What the hell!?" He asked loudly. ""Now we gotta clean up these bodies. I'm,calling Aunt Sarah." Claude told Joy before pulling out his cellphone.

Sarah Cormac was now 67 years old, she wasn't a hitman for the mob anymore but she did clean up messes that the hitmen left behind. Kandi and their daughter Mandy sat on the couch. Kandi was in her 40's now but was still a submissive girl. Mandy was tough but submissive as well. She wore a black mini skirt, heels, black thong, and a black belly shirt. Kandi was still a sub to Sarah, and she dressed as such. Kandi wore her black corset, thong, heels, and choke collar. They had Kandi get pregnant through a surrogate 18 years before. Mandy had just been punished for violating curfew, she sat on the couch crying when Sarah's phone rang. "Yeah?" She asked answering the phone. "Aunt Sarah, it's Claude. We got a problem, Joy went off and left a mess at our hit location." Claude told Sarah. "Gimme the deets." Sarah replied. "Two dead civilians, lots of blood. We're at a penthouse in Little Tokyo." Claude told Sarah. Sarah took the notes, she then looked at her watch. "It's twenty minutes away. I'll be there in five." Sarah told Claude before hanging up the phone.

Four minutes and forty nine seconds later Sarah had pulled up in her Sentinel, she got out of the car wearing her signature brown leather jacket, light blue jeans, cowboy boots, and white t shirt. She flicked her cigarette and walked into the building, she entered the elevator and pushed the button. Sarah walked out of the elevator where Claude was waiting, he greeted his great aunt and they walked in the penthouse. Sarah saw the two dead civilians and the target, she looked at Claude and Joy. "Okay, first thing's first. We can't leave the bodies on the floor, we gotta get em outta here. Luckily I brought body bags, they're in my trunk. After that's taken care of look in the cupboards for cleaning supplies and rags, soak up the blood first with blankets, quilts, sheets, shirts, anything you can find. Then you gotta handle the shell casings, pick them up and dispose of them. That's the plan, get to work." Sarah told them. "First off, a please would be nice. Second, aren't you gonna do anything?" Joy asked Sarah in a smart mouthed tone. Sarah grabbed Joy by her hair and put her mouth to Joy's ear. "Listen miss priss. I don't say please, and my job is to tell you what to do. If you know what's good for you then you'll do it." Sarah replied before tossing Joy's head back letting go.

They cleaned the apartment, Sarah was on the phone with her contact Moe. Moe worked at the junkyard, he agreed to dispose of the Merit that Claude and Joy were driving. The plan was to put the civilian bodies in the trunk of the Merit and drive it to the junkyard to be crushed. The apartment was cleaned except for the target, the three left the apartment and stood outside. "Okay kids, we're going to Moe Black's junkyard. Moe is a friend and he'll help us. Joy you ride with me, Claude follow me in my car." Sarah told Claude handing him her car keys. "I drive very fast, so keep up. Please don't ruin my baby." Sarah told Claude. They got in their assigned cars and drove off, they headed through San Fierro and to Moe Black's junkyard. Moe crushed the car and Sarah gave him a thousand dollars. They walked out of the junkyard, Sarah got in her car and left the twins stranded in the city, they started walking before calling a cab.


	3. Chapter 3: Payment & Celebration

Chapter 3: Payment & Celebration

Claude and Joy took the cab back to the restaurant, Claude paid the driver and they got out of the taxi. The twins walked in the restaurant where Joey and Francis Donello were sitting, the twins sat down at the table. "Ah Claude you son of a gun. How the hell are you?" Joey asked Claude. "Can't complain too much, living the dream." Claude replied. "Ah Joy, my little American beauty." Joey said kissing Joy's hand. Joy smiled at Joey's charming nature, he was 37 and a ladies man. He was next in line to be Don of the family, father's age and failing health makes him closer to taking over the family. He stood as his father's underboss and commander of the capos. Francis slid Claude an Joy an envelope, they opened it to find a stack of money totaling up to $5,000 each. Claude and Joy stood up, they turned around and walked out of the restaurant. They got in Claude's car and drove off, they're destination was the bar.

They went to the only bar in San Fierro that served people under 21, just so happened to be the rowdiest bar in the city. "The Bloodbath" Claude, Joy, and their cousin Mandy had been known to frequent the bar. Mandy walked in, she wore a black and purple mini skirt, black and purple tank, purple thong, black stockings, black heels, and a mini black leather jacket like Joy's. She stood 6 ft tall and weight 140 pounds, she was tall, hot, and tough. She had red hair inherited from the sperm donor her mother Kandi used to get pregnant, small c cup breasts, long legs, dancer's body, and Kandi's facial features. Mandy was a loved and happy baby, her cousin David and his wife Stephanie helped raise her as their niece, she developed a close friendship with her cousins Claude and Joy. She started school where she made friend easily, she still had problems with bullies. The boys that messed with her Claude would beat up, the girls that messed with her would get handled by Joy. The twins depside trying couldn't stop the bullying, Sarah taught her daughter how to defend herself. When Mandy was eight she took up the drums, she got exceptionally good at them. She started developing a rebellious streak at 12, she started by dating Claude. They lasted a few months keeping their relationship secret, eventually they were found out and their parents made them break it off.

This spiraled Mandy's rebellious streak, she started dating older men and drinking. At age 12 she discovered she was bisexual, her parents obviously accepted her lifestyle choice. At age 13 she joined Joy's rock band Joy & Despair, they did a concert at a club sponsored by San Fierro Classic Rock. Mark Torrent, the lead singer of Love Fist attended and started having relations with Mandy. Mark Torrant was the grandson of Jezz Torrant, he was 35 years old and a major creep. He brought the young Mandy into the band as a groupie, later she became a backup dancer. Mandy always wanted to get ahead and be famous, but was never taken seriously by the band. Throughout her childhood her mother taught her ways to kill and fight. Her aunt Stephanie taught her how to shoot and she became as good of a shot as her cousins. Mandy found out she had Kandi's submissive trait, she was submissive to dominant people, but she didn't tolerate abuse. She still chased her dream of becoming a rock star, she tried out for various rock bands but never got accepted. As she got older and despite the punishments for it, Mandy got more rebellious toward Sarah, despite this she still loved her mother and the skills she was taught. Mandy is now 18, she still lives with her mother who makes her walk a tight rope. Mandy snuck out of the house to meet her cousins at the bar.

Mandy approached her cousins and smiled, Clause kissed Mandy on the cheek and looked st her. "Aunt Sarah will have your ass if she knows you snuck out." Claude told Mandy. "Fuck her, I don't care about getting spanked." Mandy replied with a smile. "Looking good girl!" Joy told her cousin hugging her. They sat at the bar and had a drink, they each had a shot of whiskey and a beer chaser. "Shout At The Devil" by Motley Crue played over the speakers, Mandy and Claude flirted a little but innocently. Claude wouldn't admit it but he had feelings for Mandy, he knew they weren't blood related so there wasn't incest. Claude had beaten up a lot of guys who had done Mandy wrong, Joy was protective over Mandy as well, she would hurt any girl or guy who would hurt her little cousin. The song went off and "Kick start Mu Heart" by Motley Crue came on next. Claude, Mandy, and Joy raised their glasses for a toast. The three drank their shots, followed by a drink of beer.


	4. Chapter 4: At First Sight

Chapter 4: At First Sight

Claude woke up on the couch of his apartment, he was hungover from the night before. He stood up and walked to the counter, he grabbed the vodka sitting on the counter and poured it in the coffee pot. He then turned the coffee maker on, mixing the vodka in the coffee as it brewed. He sat on his phone and waited for his spiked coffee to get finished. He was on LifeInvader where he stalked Mandy's page, she had pictures of her and her boyfriend Mark Torrant from Love Fist. Claude despised Mark, he didn't take Mandy seriously as a musician and only saw her as a sex object. Claude stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and sat back down at the counter, he looked back at his phone for a few more minutes before he stood up. Claude walked into his room and put on his blue jumpsuit, his ex girlfriend who's now his friends with benefits Scout Rich laid in his bed wearing only his xl San Fierro Classic Rock t shirt. Claude slapped her ass waking her up. "Get up, it's time to go." He told her. Scout groaned and got up, she took off the t shirt exposing her D cup breasts, she put on her booty shorts, white tank, and Eris sneakers. Scout along with Claude walked downstairs, Claude opened the door and let Scout out. Scout and Claude kissed before she walked out the door.

Claude opened up his garage, his employee Tanner Dotson walked in the garage. Tanner was Joy's boyfriend and Claude's best friend, he stood 6'2" and weighed 210 pounds. He was muscular built and tan skin, he had dark brown hair, brown beard, and blue eyes. Tanner was easy going and polite, he didn't take crap from people but he didn't give it neither. Tanner was from an average background, his parents were working class and raised their kids like middle class. Tanner was loved but disciplined by his father who taught him the value of hard labor. Tanner met Claude on elementary school, at first they were enemies with Tanner picking on Claude. Claude got fed up and beat Tanner up, this instilled Tanner's mild mannered personality and quickly became friends with Claude. Tanner joined the elementary school football team in fourth grade, he proved to be a star athlete. He continued his football all through school, he was on his way to getting a scholarship when a devastating injury stopped him dead in his tracks.

Tanner met Joy when he slept over at Claude's house, they fell in love at first sight. They started dating at 13, and despite her cheating ways they remained together. Tanner and Claude started working at Claude's garage at age 15, Tanner was paid $36 per hour as a mechanic at Claude's garage. He makes the money to help raise his and Joy's son, along with keeping up his alcoholism. Tanner wore a blue jumpsuit with his name patched on the front, and steel toed work boots while he worked. When he was on his free time he wore lace up Hinderland boots, dark blue jeans, a black t shirt and blue denim jacket. He started working on the Canis Mecca with Claude when they heard footsteps of high heels. A beautiful woman with blonde curly shoulder length hair that stopped just below her shoulders walked in. She had green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a red plaid ruffled mini skirt, white blouse, white knee high socks, and black heels. This was Regina Clarkson, Ivy League college student and aspiring author.

Regina was from Liberty City. She was happy on the outside, but on the inside lurked a mentally broken girl. She was well off growing up, she was raised to be a lady by her parents who were rich and classy. If she stepped out of line, she would be punished by her father by means of a paddle and locked in the closet overnight. Her father was a wealthy stock broker for the Liberty City Exchange, the stress from investing his and other people's money in the stock market stressed him out to the point of drinking and violence. He abused his wife, whom be see's as just a trophy wife, and his daughter. On occasion he beat them so bad that they end up in the ICU. Despite the abuse, Regina was forced by her father to act happy and lie about her home life. Her parents pushed her in school, making her excellent in academics and head cheerleader. On her 13th birthday her father molested her, after getting black out drunk. Her mother had enough after that, she cleaned out half the money in her husband's bank account and took Regina to San Fierro where Regina was promised a better life.

Regina suffers from PTSD and depression over her abusive past, she tries to keep it together so nobody gives her a hard time over it Regina received an academic scholarship to San Fierro's most prestigious Ivy League school, San Fierro University For The Gifted, a college so classy they required uniforms. Regina was wearing her uniform at the time, which caught Claude's eye. She is majoring in creative writing, hoping to be an author and write a novel about her life. She had been in her college for three years, during her sophomore year she started dating a jock football player at her school. The jock, Ian Grant, turned out to be an abusive, lying, cheating user. The abuse Regina suffered at the hands of Ian drove her to drugs and prescription meds. She desperately hopes to fill the void that her fractured psyche left her.

Regina walked in the garage, she carried a satchel for her books. Claude stopped working on the Canis and approached her. "Can I help you?" He asked her. "Are, are you Claude?" Regina asked nervously. "Sure am, what can I help you with?" Claude asked in response. "I….I…..I was told by my friend Jen that you sell drugs." Regina replied. "You a cop?" He asked her. "No, just really nervous. This is my first time buying." Regina replied. Claude nodded, he noticed the school emblem on her blouse. "Come with me." Claude said before turning around. Regina followed Claude upstairs, he let her in his apartment and they sat down. Claude grabbed a box from under the table, he opened it up and looked at Regina, who crossed her beautiful legs. "What do you want?" He asked her. "Weed." She replied. "How much?" He asked her. Regina reached into her satchel and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills. "How much will this get me?" She asked shyly. She thought Claude was extremely hot, he thought the same about her. "That's an ounce of high grade." Claude said handing her a bag full of high grade pot. "That stuff is called Trainwreck, it'll blow your mind." Claude told her. They stood up and walked back downstairs, he walked her out of the garage and they stopped. "Hey let's exchange numbers. In case you need to buy again." Claude told her. Regina smiled nervously, she wasn't scared by shy around tbis handsome man before her. Regina wrote her number in a piece of paper while Claude typed his number into her phone, they exchanged the numbers and smiled. "Enjoy it cutie, see you around." He told her. "Yeah." Regina replied shyly. She turned around and walked away, Claude turned around and walked back into his garage.


	5. Chapter 5: School Girl

Chapter 5:School Girl

Claude walked back into the garage, he had just met Regina Clarkson for the first time. He and Tanner got back to work on the Canis, they took the motor mounts off and started unhooking all of the hoses. Their job was to replace a motor in the Canis Mecca, Claude lit a joint and took a big hit. He and Tanner smoked the joint while they worked, when they were finished they put it out. "That was a pretty girl that come in here. What did she want?" Tanner asked Claude. "She's experimenting with drugs, bought an ounce of Trainwreck." Claude replied. "She looked like a rich girl, fancy school uniform, preppy look. I wonder what she wanted drugs for." Tanner said. "College kids, especially rich ones want drugs all the time. She seemed nervous, I think she wants to self medicate." Claude replied. They had the motor unhooked, Tanner rolled the cherry picker to the car and they hooked the chain around the motor. They raised the jack and got the motor out of the car, they backed the cherry picker up and set it aside.

 **Meanwhile at San Fierro University For The Gifted**

Regina coughed heavily from the smoke of her joint, she put it out and put the roach in her book satchel. She walked out from behind the tree and inside the building, the inside of the school looked Victorian in decoration and had a prestigious air to it. The boys walking through the school wore white button up shirts, red tie, red jacket with the school emblem on them, and grey slacks. The girls wore the same outfits Regina wore, the only differences were some girls wore longer skirts than others and some wore flats instead of heels. Regina was stoned, she tried to keep her composure but was clumsy from her buzz. Some girls walked into Regina, making her drop her books. She bent over to pick her books up, she felt a hard slap on her bottom. She stood up and turned around. Ian stood there looking irritated. "You're late." He told her. "Sorry babe, things happened beyond my control." Regina replied. "Well We'll talk about it later." Ian told Regina before kissing her on the lips and walking away

Ian stood 6'1" he weighed 225 pounds of solid muscle, he had short brown hair, and wore a red letterman jacket, slacks, and sneakers. He was the top scholar and star football player for the school, he wasn't a stereotypical meathead jock. Ian was the top student and athlete of his private school in Las Venturas, the combination of brains and brawn equaled one arrogant cocky boastful person. He was a snooty rich kid, and he acted like one. As a kid he was spoiled by his parents, who were successful politicians. They raised him to think he was better than everyone else, he even carried this into his relationships. Every girl Ian had were victims of his mental and physical abuse, he couldn't,keep a girlfriend during his time in high school due to his behavior. Despite this he never stayed single, every girl wanted him. And when he was dumped he would tarnish and ruin the poor girl's reputation. He graduated at the top of his class and received a full athletic and academic scholarship to San Fierro University For The Gifted, there he met Regina. All it took for them to date was for him to downright declare her his girlfriend, he quickly turned abusive breaking Regina's fractured psyche.

Regina walked into her creative writing class, she sat down in her desk in the front row. The professor looked up at Regina, he stood up with a yard stick in his hand. "Miss Clarkson, nice of you to join us half an hour late." He told Regina. "Sorry Professor Snyder, things come up—" Regina said before Professor Snyder slapped her across the face with the yard stick. "You lose a letter off your grade." He told her. Regina nodded while holding her stricken face. Professor John Snyder was tall, bald, and thin. He wore a brown suit with a white shirt and blue tie, he wore brown loafers with beige socks. "Alright class, I have an assignment for you. You're all going to write a short story, you can use any genre of your choice. It has to have an introduction, a middle, and end. There has to be a suspenseful plot, with a hero or heroin and a love interest. You've all got five weeks to prepare it." Professor Snyder told them. Regina took notes on the requirements, she was feeling creative from the weed.

The bell rang and the class dismissed, she grabbed her bocks and walked out the door. Two girls walked into her, once again knocking the books out of her hand. Regina picked up the books and walked out of the building, she walked through campus and into her dorm room. She and Ian shared a room in the coed dorm, they decided to live together the beginning of her junior year. Regina sat her books down on the desk and sat down, she pulled the roach out of her bag and lit it. Regina smoked the roach, getting high off the high grade weed she had bought. She put the roach and her bag of weed in her drawer, she opened her notebook to write her story. Ian walked in the door, he smelled the weed in the air. "That's w you were late? You were getting high!" Ian yelled at the nervous Regina. "Baby, it's only a little weed. Calm down." Regina replied nervously and with fear in her eyes. "You are jeopardizing my success in this school! What if the dorm advisor come in here and smelled the skunk? You're so selfish Regina!" Ian shouted at her. Ian unbuckled his belt and took it off, he walked towards her menacingly. Regina started crying in fear as Ian raised up his arm. all the dorm could hear was blows from the belt landing and Regina screaming and sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6: Wheelman

Chapter 6: Wheelman

Claude had finished the Canis Mecca with Tanner, with no customers they decided to work on their project. A Batti Double T speeder bike, Claude was rebuilding the engine while Tanner welded the frame. Joy walked in the garage, her son David was holding her hand. "Daddy!" David yelled running to Tanner. Tanner picked up his son and they hugged, Joy approached Claude "I need three grams of white." She told Claude. Claude and Joy walked upstairs, they sat on the couch and Claude pulled out his box of drugs. "The price is still $150 per g." He told her. Joy pulled out a stack of money and counted it out, Claude weighed the dope and bagged it up. He and Joy exchanged the stuff, she stood up and walked out the door. Claude followed her downstairs, they spotted Tanner showing David what he was working on. "What time you gonna be home?" Joy asked Tanner. "I don't know babe, depends on how much we get done. If Claude gets called on a job I'm here solo." Tanner replied handing his son back to Joy. Joy and Tanner kissed, she took their son and left the garage.

Claude's phone rang, he answered it. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "We got a heist, we need a driver. Come over to the factory." The voice replied before hanging up. Claude looked at Tanner, who was back to working on the frame. "Mind the store for awhile, I got a job." Claude told Tanner. "You got it boss." Tanner replied as he stuck the arc on his arc welder. Claude got into his car and drove down the street, he pulled up at the Bitch'n Dog Food factory on the northside of San Fierro. Claude flicked his cigarette and got out if the car, he walked into the factory where some wise guys were waiting. Joey was standing there with heist plans on the board, he looked at Claude and smiled. "Ah the getaway is here. Sit down Claude ol boy." Joey told Claude. Everyone sat down and Joey looked st the board. "Okay, here's the target. San Fierro Bank And Savings, small but lucrative. My source in the bank let it slip that they're receiving a new shipment of freshly printed bills. We are going to requisition the bills for ourselves." Joey told them.

He pointed to the plans again, the crew looked on as he spoke. "Anthony, you and Frankie are the stick up men, you handle crowd control. Tony you get the vault open, when the vault had been opened you go in and grab the cash. Claude you're getaway, you get those men the fuck out of dodge. Take them to the rendezvous outside the city, where I will be waiting. I'll distribute your cuts and take the rest of the dough." Joey told his crew. "The plan isn't difficult, it isn't elaborate. It's a simple bank job. If we all do our thing we leave wealthier than we were when we went in." Joey told them. "You're all going to be assigned code names. Tony you're Mr. Blue, Frankie you're Mr. Grey, Anthony you're Mr. Yellow. And Claude you're Mr. Orange." Joey told them. "Why am I Mr. Yellow?" Anthony asked Joey. "Because you're a yellow belly." Joey replied. "Why can't I be Mr. Black?" Anthony asked Joey. "You're name isn't Mr. Black, it's Mr. Yellow. Keep pushing your luck and it'll be Mr. Pink." Joey replied. "Mr. Yellow it is." Anthony said defeated.

Claude waited in the Premier that the crew used as the getaway vehicle, the rest were inside getting the money. The alarm went off as they ran out of the bank, they got in the car and Claude drove off. The police were on their tail, luckily Claude knew the city front and back. He turned down a narrow alleyway and kept driving, he made it to the other side where two more cars were waiting. Tony leaned out the window and started shooting at the police car, Claude found a tunnel and turned. Claude had driven down into the SF river, cops were on their tail tough. Claude spotted a ramp and jumped it, he made it across the water and on the other side losing the cops. He drove them out of the city, they met at a farm where Joey was waiting. Claude parked the premier next to Joey's Obey Tailgater, they all got oyt of the car and put the duffel bags on the trunk. Joey walked to the duffel bags and opened them up, he gave the crew their cut $7500 each. "This is it? You got over 200 grand in them bags." Frankie said annoyed. "If you don't like it I can take your cut back and drop you off at the SFPD station." Joey replied. "No I'm good." Frankie told Joey. Claude got into the Premier and looked at Joey. "I'll ditch the car, don't worry about a thing." He told Joey before driving off.


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet Again

Chapter 7: We Meet Again

Claude had Regina on his mind since the day they met, it had been a week since he first sold her drugs. He was working on his Double T, Tanner had the day off. He heard the familiar sound of heels walking into the garage, he turned around to spot Regina walking into the garage wearing her school uniform. "Hey." Claude said wiping his hands." Hey." Regina replied with a nervous smile. "Here for more smoke?" He asked her. "Yeah, it was good. Really helped with my nerves." Regina replied. They walked upstairs into Claude's apartment, he let Regina in front of him so he could stare at her ass. Claude noticed the welts on the tip of her thighs, he calculated that she was in an abusive relationship. They walked into the apartment and sat down, he pulled the box out from under the table and opened it. "What do you want? More smoke?" Claude asked her. Got anything harder?" She asked him. "I do, but since you're a rookie I'm not selling it to you. Besides you're obviously too smart and pretty to take anything that'll kill you." Claude replied. Regina smiled and blushed at Claude's comment, he made her another ounce of pot and handed it to her. "Here, that'll be $200." He told her. Regina handed him the money and took the weed, they stood up and walked downstairs. She was walking out the door when Claude stopped her. "Listen, my cousin gave me two tickets to a Love Fist concert tonight. If you wanna go with me, I'd sure like it." He told her. "I have a boyfriend." She replied. "Okay, well here's a ticket in case you change your mind." Claude said handing her one of the tickets. Regina smiled and walked away.

Regina sat at her desk in her dorm, she had just got done smoking a joint from her stash. She sat writing her story, she tried to come up with something interesting but all she could think about was that rugged mechanic who sold her weed. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out the Love Fist ticket, she thought for a minute about Claude and the concert. She stood up and grabbed her coat, it was a red jacket with the school emblem on it. Regina grabbed her keys and walked out the door, she exited the dorm and got into her pink Comet. She backed out of her parking space and drove down the street, her phone rang and she checked the caller ID. It was Ian calling, she answered the phone nervously. "Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Where the fuck are you?" He asked her in a frustrated tone. "Baby, I am going to a concert. I'll be back tonight." Regina blurted out. "I need you here! I got an I interview tomorrow for my internship at Darnell Engineering and I need my clothes ironed." Ian told her. "Baby I'll do it when I get home, I need to unwind a little." Regina replied before hanging up the phone. She kept driving to the Beam Cola Arena, the concert was about to start.

Claude was in the front row of the Love Fist concert, he, Joy, and Tanner were drinking, cheering, and living it up. "Dangerous Bastard" was the song Love Fist were singing. Claude looked at the end of the row to spot Regina walking towards him, he smiled and greeted her. "Hey pretty girl, decided to come out and have a good time?" He asked her. "Yeah! First concert I've ever been to." Regina replied with a smile. Claude took Regina's hand and lead her to the seats. They stopped when they reached Joy and Tanner, Regina felt nervous but excited at the same time. "Guys, this is Regina." Claude told them. "Regina, you met Tanner. And this is my sister Joy." Claude told her. Regina shook their hands, Claude put his arm around her and cheered as the band wrapped up their song. Mandy was dancing in the back, Mark handed her a microphone and talked into his mic. "We got a new song, written by the lovely Mandy Cormac. It's called We Meet Again. Enjoy and rock on." Mark told the audience. A soft rift played, followed by a slow melody. Mandy started singing the song which made Claude and Regina slow dance. Joy and Tanner slow danced as well. Regina looked in Claude's eyes, she liked his strong grip on her as they moved. She imagined Claude holding her like this until the end of time, the song continued for three minutes. At the conclusion of the song Claude and Regina found themselves locked in a passionate kiss, they stopped when the song stopped. Regina smiled at Claude, he kissed her again.

The band resumed their rock and roll, Claude had decided to get everyone a beer. He and Regina walked to the concession stand, Regina spotted Ian standing at the stand. "Oh shit, there's my boyfriend." Regina said in a scared tone. "Relax, he won't try nothing in public." Claude replied. Claude and Regina approached the stand, Ian spotted her and approached Claude. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He said shoving Claude. "Babe calm down, it's not what you think." Regina said getting between Claude and Ian. Ian slapped Regina across the face, she yelped in pain and held her stinging cheek. "You shirk your chores to hang out with some grease monkey!?" Ian shouted in Regina's face. "Get the fuck out of here!" Claude yelled at Ian. "Fuck you!" Ian shouted back before throwing a punch at Claude. Claude dodged the punch and grabbed Ian's arm, he twisted it backwards bringing Ian to his knees. "Ow! Uncle!" Ian shouted. Claude let go and stepped back, Ian stood up with tears in his eyes. "Take her, she isn't worth an ass kicking." Ian said before running away. Claude helped Regina to her feet, they got their drinks and went back to enjoy the concert.

After the concert, the four decided to hit The Bloodbath for a nightcap, they were all sufficiently drunk. Love Fist and Mandy were there as well, the group sat there drunk. "So's I wakes up in the cage spooning a chimpanzee. And the zookeeper says to me. "I'm calling the cops." I says to him "Fuck off I'm trying to score!" Mark said slurring his words. They all laughed at Mark's story, Claude had one hand around Regina and the other was caressing her right thigh. Mandy and Mark sat next to each other, then the other members of Love Fist sat there. Sam Renton, Case Marston, and John McIntosh great grandson of Willie McIntosh. "Watch Her Strut" by Bob Segar played over be speakers. Regina feeling drunk got up and started dancing, the crowd cheered her on and whistled. This was the happiest she felt in a long time, she was never much of a drinker. This was the first time she had ever gotten drunk, and she loved it. Claude thought she looked sexy in her uniform, she had the innocent thing about her that he thought was very attractive. After an hour of drinking Claude and Regina decided to take Regina home, they took a cab because they were both too drunk to drive. The taxi dropped them off at the school, Claude walked Regina to the dorm. "You gonna be alright?" He asked her. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Regina replied stumbling. Claude had his left hand around her waist as they walked, they stopped in front if the dorm room. Claude moved the hair off Regina's face with his hand, they kissed passionately once more before she walked up the steps. She turned around and looked at Claude. "Goodnight." She said with a smile. "Goodnight babe." He replied. Regina smiled and turned around, she walkex into the building and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Evicted

Chapter 8: Evicted

Regina woke up feeling like crap, she was extremely hungover from the massive drinking she had done the night before. The loud noises of Ian throwing her stuff in the hallway hurt her head, she sat up to find Ian throwing her stuff in the hallway. He stopped and looked at her. "Get out!" He shouted. "Why?" She asked holding her head, "You go off to party, you let that animal humiliate me. We're done." Ian replied. He grabbed Regina by her hair, he dragged her to the door and threw her out. She stood there in just her panties causing the girls to laugh and the boys to whistle, she started banging on the door. Ian opened the door and threw her uniform out the door before closing and locking it again, Regina ran to the bathroom to put her clothes on. She put them on and left the bathroom, she cried as she picked up some of her stuff. She walked out the dorm and through campus, she sat down on a bench and called Claude. "Yeah?" Claude asked on the other end. "Ian kicked me out. I got nowhere to go." Regina replied crying. "You're moving in with me, I'll be right over." Claude said before hanging up the phone.

Regina waited on Claude, he pulled up and parked in a black Lost van. He got out of the van, we wore his mechanic jumpsuit. He and Regina walked in the dorm and got the rest of her stuff, they loaded the van and drove back to Claude's garage. Tanner helped them unload the van and take ber stuff upstairs, Regina knocked a picture off the wall and it broke when it hit the floor. Regina got scared and ran into a corner to get in the fetal position. "What are you doing?" Claude asked. "I get scared when I get punished." Regina replied. "Punished for what? It was an accident." Claude said in a confused tone. "You're not gonna hit me?" Regina asked standing up. "Don't be ridiculous." Claude said with a smile. Regina walked slowly towards him, nervous about the picture. She and Claude hugged, he smelled kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. You're safe here." Claude assured her. They kissed before unpacking, it was Saturday so there were no classes for Regina to be at. She took a shower and changed into her house clothes, which were booty shorts, thigh high pink socks, and a purple tank. She sat down with her book to write her story, after charting out the protagonist, which she named Claude, she decided to get high. Regina found a bong sitting by Claude's TV and packed it full of weed, she lit the bowl and took a hit. Regina blew the smoke and went back to writing.

Claude and Tanner resumed their work on the Double T, they were working on the pain job when Claude's phone rang. "Talk to me." Claude said into the phone. "C, it's Francis. Got a job for you and Joy. It's a big one, pay is 25k each." Francis told Claude. "I'll be right over." Claude replied before hanging up the phone. He looked at Tanner, who in turn nodded knowing what was up. "Remember lava red with orange flames." Claude told Tanner before leaving. Regina walked downstairs, she looked at Tanner who was working on the bike. "Where's Claude going?" She asked him. "To his second job." Tanner replied mixing the paint. She nodded and went back upstairs, Claude got into his car and drove away. He pulled up at the restaurant and parked, he walked inside where Joy was waiting. They sat at the table and Francis handed them the picture. " Dave Brownstein, head of the Jewish mob. His place is a fortress, the only way to do this job is stealth and cunning. Claude I'm counting on you to use that computer brain of yours to get this done." Francis told Claude before looking at Joy. "I trust you can keep your spurs from jingling and jangling long enough to get the job done. No mistakes like last time, only kill if you have to. No civilian casualties." Francis told Joy. She nodded and looked at the picture, they stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Claude had a plan, Dave Brownstein was having a party in his honor at his mansion. Claude and Joy jumped the fence into the backyard and snuck their way inside. They had access to various accessories that would help them accomplish their task. Claude shot the chef up with a sedative that knocked him out, Joy did the same with a waitress. Joy's waitress outfit was a white blouse, short black mini skirt, black stockings, and black heels. Claude's wad a white uniform. They took the clothes off their respective targets, and hid their unconscious bodies. Claude found Intel from an inside man that Dave had a weakness for Briskets, Claude poured a special untraceable poison he made on the piece of brisket meant for Dave. Joy took the order and brought it to Dave, after a toast and a speech they all drank, Dave started eating brisket. Dave was halfway through his meal when he started feeling sick, he stood up and started choking. Dave fell dead on the floor stunning the crowd, Claude and Joy slipped out unnoticed, they got into Claude's Dominator and left the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9: Home Life

Chapter 9: Hone Life

Joy walked out on stage of the strip club, she started dancing on the pole provocatively. She wore a pink g string thong, pink open toe heels, and pink tassles on her nipples. The men all loved Joy, since her name was exotic she didn't need to make one up. Every man in the bar made money on the stage, she kept dancing erotically for the money. "Fergilicious" by Fergie played as she danced. The song ended and Joy took all the money and walked seductively backstage. She walked to the changing room and got dressed, her shift was over so she decided to leave. She put on her skin tight leather pants, knee high boots, and a purple tank, she put on her mini leather jacket and exited the changing room. Joy walked out of the club and got into her Bravado Gauntlet, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove down the street heading towards home, she decided to stop at the 24/7 for a pack of smokes. Joy parked in the parking lot and got out if her car, she walked in the store.

She approached the counter and looked at the clerk. "Pack of Debonair reds." She said to the clerk. He reached over a pack of cigarettes and she handed him a $5 bill, she turned around and walked out of the store. Three teenage punks were sitting on her car, she looked at them. "Can I help you?" She asked them. "Nice car baby." The leader said. "It's my pride and joy." Joy replied. One of the punks stepped behind Joy and slapped her bottom, Joy grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "Ow!" The boy shouted. Joy drew her pistol and aimed it at the punk's head, the other punks backed away. Joy let the boy go and they ran off, she got in her car and left the store. She drove home to her apartment, sbe parked outside the building and got out of the car. She walked into the building and checked her mail, the mail was nothing but bills. She walked upstairs to the second floor, she opened her door to find Tanner fixing David a plate of spaghetti o's. She sat down on the couch, he looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Rough day?" He asked her. "Ah, some punks tried to get frisky with me at the 24/7, had to kick their ass." Joy replied.

 **Meanwhile at Claude's**

Claude sat with Regina on the couch, they were smoking a joint and watching Fame Or Shame. Regina wore a very short white silk nightgown with nothing underneath, Claude was wearing a black tank and dark blue ball shorts with a white stripe. They sat on the couch watching TV, Regina had her head on Claude's shoulder. She felt comfortable, for the first time in forever she wasn't scared or unhappy. She felt secure with Claude, and he made her feel whole. They started making out, Regina laid down on the couch and Claude got on top of her. They started having sex hot and heavy, Claude was rough but gentle at the same time. Regina got into it, thrusting into his thrusts. After 15 minutes,of thrusting and moaning they finished up, Claude put his member back into his pants and sat up. He rolled a joint and lit it, he and Regina took hits passing the joint back and forth to each other. "What got you selling drugs?" She asked him. "Stumbled into it, when I was 14 I made friends with some bikers who hired me as a mule. Soon I started selling for them, it got to the point where I knew the business. When I opened my garage 3 years ago I started freelancing. What got you into experimenting with drugs?" Claude asked Regina.

Regina sighed, she was nervous about telling her story. "Well, I take it for my problems. I'm diagnosed with bipolar disorder, depression and PTSD. I got it from my father and boyfriend, see my dad abused me growing up. Sexually, mentally, physically. Mom had enough and moved is here, she promised me a better life but started dating any creep who she met in a seedy bar. Then I started college and met Ian, he didn't even ask me out. He just demanded that I was his girlfriend, I,didn't argue." Regina told Claude. Claude put his hand on Regina's cheek and held her. "I'm sorry babe, I'll never do you like that. I was raised to respect women." Claude told her. Regina smiled and kissed Claude, they went back for round 2. They finished in 6 minutes this time before going back to watch TV, Claude put his arm around Regina and they made out some more. Fame Or Shame went off, Claude turned the channel to CNT where I'm Rich was playing.


	10. Chapter 10: Escort

Chapter 10: Escort

Claude and Joy were at Francis' restaurant, they didn't know what their job was except that it was different than what they're usually called for. Francis and Joey sat at the table, they looked ay the twins. "Glad you could make it. Have a seat." He told them. Claude and Joy sat down, Francis motioned for Joey to get them a drink, he brought the twins a glass of scotch each. "So your job is different than usual, if you,do good I'll promote you's you associate. The Yakuza is running a shipment of horse through the city, your job is to follow them on bikes and make sure nobody takes the brown." Francis told them. "What's the pay?" Claude asked. "10k each, and you'll get a pound of horse to sell." Francis replied. The twins stood up and walked out, they exited the restaurant and got into Claude's car. Claude lit a cigarette before starting the car, he put it in drive and drove down the street. He stopped at his apartment where Regina was getting home from school, he greeted his girlfriend and kissed her. "How was school babe?" He asked her. "It was good, I got an A on my chemistry test." Regina replied. "Awesome! Say you wanna come with me? You will get to see what I do for a living." Claude told her. "Sure!" Regina exclaimed. They got in Claude's car and left the garage, they headed towards the factory where the drugs were being moved.

Claude, Joy, and Regina pulled up at the factory, they got out of the car. "Babe, follow us in my Dominator. Me and Joy are gonna be on those dirt bijes tbere." Claude told Regina. "Okay." Regina replied in a nervous tone. Claude and Joy mounted the dirt bikes and followed the va,, Regina got behind the wheel of the Dominator and followed the bikes. So far there were no attackers on the van, they drove three blocks down and entered Fidel, Regina was nervous about the shady van driving down the street. She kept following Claude and Joy, she spotted three black sedans riding up behind her. The cars passed her up and started shooting at the vans, the twins started shooting at the cars. Regina was amazed at Claude and Joy's aim, it's as if they had been training their entire lives. She was scared but excited about the action, she kept following the bikes. When the attackers were taken care of the can kept driving, the van reached a warehouse and parked in the loading dock. Joy, Claude, and Regina pulled up and parked. A Japanese man got out of the van and walked up to the twins. "Ms. Kitana will be very happy about her product reaching destination." He told Claude. "Tell Kitana Hanzo that we were happy to help." Claude replied. They bowed to each other, the man opened the back of the van showing them the large amount of heroin sitting in the back. Claude grabbed a pound bag and bowed to the man again, Claude, Joy, and Regina turned around and got in Claude's car.

They parked in front of the restaurant, Regina was sitting in the passenger seat, while Joy sat in back. Claude and Regina got out if the car letting Joy out, they all walked to the restaurant Claude and Regina held hands as they entered. The three walked up to the table, Francis motioned for them to sit down and they did. "Who's the beautiful schoolgirl?" Francis asked them. "This is my girl Regina, she helped on this mission." Claude replied. "Good work, Kitana sends her regards. Here's your payment." Francis said sliding two envelopes to the twins. "And as promised I am making you two associates of the family, each week you get a small piece of our action. And you will be greeted as friends anytime,you enter our establishments." Francis told them. "Thank you Don Francis." Claude told Francis. The three stood up and turned around, they attempted to walk away when they heard the Don's voice. "Don't rush off, I don't have AIDS. Please have a drink with me, you and your girl." Don Francis told them. The three sat down, the waiter brought them all a glass of wine. "A toast, to new beginnings." Francis said raising his glass. They all toasted and sipped the wine, Regina coughed a little at the alcohol goinf down her throat. The three sat and drank with the Don for the next hour, when they decided they've had enough they left the restaurant and drove home.

Claude and Regina laughed, as they walked upstairs into their apartment, as soon as tbey entered she jumped in Claude's arms. They made out as Claude walked into the bedroom carrying Regina, he put her on the bed and took off his shirt. Regina stripped off her clothes except her skirt, and socks. Claude got on top of her and started kissing her neck, he was kissing her body all the way until he reached her clit. Claude started eating her out, Regina moaned and grabbed Claude's head. He quit licking and got on top of her, they had passionate sex. The rush of seeing Claude killing those gangsters earlier got her motor running. They finished and laid in bed, Claude lit two cigarettes. He handed one to Regina, she shook her head no. "I don't smoke." She said. "They're great after sex, try jt." Claude replied. Regina shrugged and took the cigarette, she inhaled the smoke coughing at the rough feel in her throat. She and Claude made out while they smoked, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Regina did her business and walked back out, she laid down next to Claude. He held his beautiful girlfriend and tbey fell asleep cuddled up.


	11. Chapter 11: The Vercelli Hit

Chapter 11: The Vercelli Hit

Claude and Regina woke up beside each other, they shared a passionate kiss before getting out of bed. Claude put on his jeans, and white t shirt. Regina got dressed in a blue ruffled mini skirt, white tank and silver open toed heels, she slid a pink g string thong under the skirt and walked out into the living room. She had a plot to her story she was anxious to write, it was about the criminal life of a rugged, handsome, dangerous man who worked for the mob. She sat down with her notebook and started writing, Claude sat beside her and lit a joint. She smoked the joint with him as she wrote her story, she had the introduction written down. "Whatcha working on?" Claude asked. "A story for my creative writing class. I'm aspiring to be an author." Regina replied. "Let me read some." Claude said. "I'm kinda finicky about who reads my stories. What if you don't like it?" She asked in response. Claude laughed and kissed Regina on the cheek. "Don't be ridiculous babe, let me see." Claude replied. Regina reluctantly handed the notebook to Claude, he read it out loud. "Liberty City Bank, Staunton Island, Liberty City, 2001.. Claude Speed drove through Liberty City in his 97 Banshee, he was the getaway driver for a bank heist his girlfriend Catalina had set up with the Columbian Cartel." Claude read. The phone rang and Claude handed her the notebook back. "Good job so far." Claude said smiling.

Claude answered the phone, he put it up to his ear. "Hey Cormac, I got a job. Get over here." Francis told Claude before hanging up, he put on his jacket and walked over to Regina. I gotta get to work, Don Francis needs something done." Claude told Regina. "Can I go with you?" She asked Claude. "More research?" Claude asked in response. "Maybe." She replied. "Come on, let's go." Claude told Regina. She sat down her notebook and followed Claude outside, they got into Claude's car and drove down the street. Regina crossed her long legs, Claude started caressing them with his right hand. She smiled and kissed Claude on the cheek, she leaned back and shoved Claude's fingers in her clit. Regina moaned as Claude fingered her, she grabbed his hand and came. She licked Claude's fingers clean and smiled, Claude went back to driving down the street. He stopped at a red light, he lit another joint to smoke with Regina. She and Claude got stoned off a new strain called SF Diesel, she had learned to relax since she started smoking weed. When she was sober she was a nervous wreck, but high or drunk she was perfectly normal.

They parked at the restaurant and got out of the car, Claude and Regina were hand in hand as they entered the building. Joy sat at the table waiting with Francis and Joey, Claude and Regina sat down beside her. "The job I have is a big one, Santino Vercelli, the head of the Vercelli family in Las Venturas. He thought he'd run a base of operations here in San Fierro without cutting me in, I need your silent assassin skill for this job." Francis told them. "We got intel that he had purchased a mansion south of San Fierro, they also inform me that he purchased Brown Sugar's Exotic Dance. He has a weakness for strippers, not just sexually but emotionally. He will spoil any girl that catches his eye. That is all we know, I want a clean job. No civilians, and only kill the guards if it's absolutely necessary." Francis explained to them. The three stood up, Claude took Regina's hand and they exited the restaurant. They walked to the car with Joy, they stopped to talk it out. "I vote Regina goes in as our mole. She's got an innocent look about her that'll turn Vercelli on." Joy told them. "I'm thinking you do, you got the look and the experience. Me and Regina can pose as staff, she can be the maid and I'll be a guard. We find weaknesses and exploit them. Whatever way we have to get this done we get it done. But no harming innocents." Claude replied. They got in the Dominator and drove to the mansion south of San Fierro.

They dropped Joy off at Brown Sugar's, Claude and Regina went south to the mansion outside San Fierro. They parked outside the gate, Claude was casing the property with a pair of binoculars. "I don't see anything unusual. Few guards out front with assault weapons, two cars in the driveway. One of the guards has a weakness for the sauce." Claude told Regina. "So that's our way in?" Regina asked Claude. "That's my way in, I'll have to get intel from Joy about your way in. It's a mansion so I'm thinking there's more than one maid working, and the guy don't pay a lot of attention to them to notice a new face." Claude replied. A black stretch limo pulled up to the gate, the gate opened letting the limo inside. "There's our target." Claude said. He put the binoculars back up to his eyes to make sure, he saw Santino and Joy getting out of the limo. "Disco." Claude said in a semi excited tone.

Joy and Santino walked inside the mansion, Santino was short, fat, and bald. He was about 48 years old, and wore a black suit, black shirt, blue tie, black shoes, and black socks. He and Joy approached the front door, and the guard opened it for him. They walked inside, Santino slapped Joy's ass as she walked in. Joy wanted to kill him over that but she kept her cool, he took her upstairs into the bedroom. Joy made note of the three maids cleaning the mansion as she walked. Santino lead Joy into the bedroom and shut the door, he locked the door and looked at Joy. "Get over here sweet thing." He said to Joy with a sick smile. Joy walked over to him, they started kissing. Santino stuck his tongue in Joy's mouth, this made her want to puke. She shot Santino with a sedative making him pass out. Joy straightened up her clothes and spit his saliva out of her mouth. She talked into her earpiece to Claude. "I wasted the sedative that was meant for the maid, you and Regina will have to figure something out." Joy told Claude. "Jesus! Why the fuck did you do that?" Claude asked in anger. "He had his tongue down my throat I was going to barf." Joy replied. "Luckily I brought a spare, but now we'll have to sneak in there and give the shots ourselves." Claude told Joy.

Claude and Regina snuck into the mansion, Claude found a stray guard taking a leak in the bushes, he sedated him and took his clothes. He and Regina hid the body in the bushes, she snuck up on the steps while Claude approached the guards. "What are you boys doing here? There's a breach on the south fence." He told them. The guards ran off the steps to check on the phony breach, Regina and Claude walked in the mansion. They spotted a maid drinking on the job, Claude snuck up behind her and sedated her as well. Regina got dressed in the maid's uniform and they hid the body in the closet of the guest bedroom downstairs. Now they were all disguised except Joy, she had to wait for Claude because he had the poison shot. Claude and Regina walked upstairs, Joy let them in the bedroom where Santino was laying. "You know, I could've had him dead already if you would've given me the poison. I don't know why we had to play games like this. Now miss priss is with us and we didn't even need her." Joy ranted. Claude ignored her and shot the poison into Santino, they turned around and left the bedroom. The inside of the mansion was free of guards, so they walked downstairs and exited the mansion. They exited the gate and got into Claude's car, Claude left the mansion speeding down the curvy road.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected

Chapter 12: Unexpected

Regina woke up next to Claude, she felt sick to her stomach. She got out of bed and ran to the toilet, she puked her guts out in that toilet. She vomited three times before walking out of the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and called the doctor. "Dr. Mason's office." A woman's voice said on the phone. "Yes I'd like an appointment for this afternoon. I'm throwing up and feel sick to my stomach." Regina told the woman. "I can put you in for 2 o clock." The woman replied. "Thank you." Regina said before hanging up the phone. Regina sat down to write the ending for her story, she had been writing for weeks on it. "And the helicopter blew up killing Catalina, Claude and Maria walked across the dam. Maria's mouth kept going a mile a minute, Claude was getting irritated at her talking, he drew his pistol. The end." Regina wrote. Her story was due today, Claude come out of the bedroom, he wore his San Fierro Classic Rock black t shirt, and his shorts. He sat beside Regina on the couch, he had a joint rolled for them. Claude lit the joint and took a hit, he tried to pass it to Regina. "I'm not feeling good." Regina told him. "Best thing for nausea is weed." Claude replied. Regina took the joint and took a hit, she exhaled the smoke feeling better from her nausea.

 **Doctor Mason's Office, San Fierro, San Andreas**

Regina sat on the table in the exam room, she had just been given a test. She was wearing her school uniform having just left her creative writing class to turn in her assignment. The doctor walked in with the results. "We got good news and great news." Dr. Mason told Regina. "What's the good news?" She asked him. "Good news is you don't have any illnesses your bill of health is clean. Great news is you're expecting." Doctor Mason replied. Regina was stunned, she couldn't have a baby now. She had one more year of college, she put her head in her hands and started crying. "Why now?" She asked herself. Doctor Mason walked out of the room, Regina grabbed her stuff and left the doctor's office. She got in her pink Comet and drove down the street, she was nervous to tell Claude. She called Claude on the phone, he answered the phone the sound of a grinder was in the background. "Yeah babe?" He asked into the phone. "Claude, I got some news." She told him. "Hold on babe, my parents want to meet you this afternoon. Meet me at the garage and we'll go over there." Claude told her. "Okay." Regina replied nervously. "I gotta go, I love you." Claude told her. "I love you too." Regina replied. She hung up the phone and kept driving, she pulled up at the garage and parked. She met Claude out front, they got in Claude's Dominator and left the garage.

Claude and Regina walked in the door of the luxury condo, Stephanie had bought it with her wealth. Stephanie was David's mother, illegitimate child of notorious meth dealer and bank robber Trevor Philips. Trevor had been dead for 10 years due to old age and a bad drug habit, Claude didn't,see much of his grandfather but knew his grandfather was crazy. David sat in his recliner watching TV, he was watching boxing. Stephanie was sitting in the kitchen smoking a bowl and drinking whiskey, she had a ham in the oven. Claude closed the door getting his parent's attention, David and Stephanie hugged their eldest child. "Claude, it's been awhile." David said hugging his son. Stephanie hugged her son, and they looked at each other. Stephanie kept getting cosmetic surgery as she got older, she was in her mid fifties but looked like she was in her thirties. She never went overboard with the surgeries just maintenance work. She saw Regina and smiled, she hugged the nervous girl. "Who is this beautiful thing?" Stephanie asked Claude. "This is my girl Regina." Claude replied. "That isn't the same girl you brought over last week." David said laughing. Stephanie slapped David lightly on his arm, they walked into the kitchen where they talked.

Stephanie poured everyone a glass of whiskey, Regina didn't drink hers. "So Claude how's things?" David asked his son. "They're good, the garage is running smoothly. Tanner has been hard at it when I'm not there." Claude replied. "Sarah called a few weeks back, she said you and Joy needed help cleaning up on a job." David told Claude. "Joy's fault." Claude replied. "She's got a lot of Trevor in her." Stephanie said taking a drink of her whiskey. "Drink up girl, live a little." David told Regina. "I can't. Health reasons." Regina replied. Stephanie knew immediately what she meant, she lit a bowl of her home grown smoke and handed the pipe to Regina. Regina smoked the bowl with Steph, they were getting along nicely. Stephanie had quit hard drugs when she got pregnant with Claude and Joy, she kept smoking weed which helped with her withdraws. "Claude, I got something to tell you. But I'm nervous about doing it in front of your parents." Regina told Claude. "They can handle it, what's up babe?" Claude asked in response. Regina pulled the test results out of her purse and handed it to Claude, he looked at it and smiled. Claude grabbed Regina, he picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. Regina was excited for Claude, but still nervous about her future.


	13. Chapter 13: Mandy's Big Break

Chapter 13: Mandy's Big Break

Mandy was a hit at the Love Fist concert, she had started writing ,ore songs for Love Fist. Mark didn't take her too seriously until he had heard her sing, he thought she had what it takes to be a rock star. She was to sing tonight her new song entitled "Dysfunctional" she had written the song based on her entire family of hitmen, corrupt police officers, bank robbers, and murderers. Mark loved the song and decided to let Mandy sing it at their concert at the Maize Bank Arena in Los Santos. Claude, Tanner, Joy, and Regina were front row fir the concert, everyone except Regina were drinking. Regina was six months along now, it had been six months since she told Claude she was pregnant. Claude had kept her out of his jobs since he found out, he gave her the details of hos jobs for her stories. She was working on a novel about her Claude Speed character, she had written random chapters about Claude's jobs and was trying to piece them into a long novel. At the moment though she was at the concert, despite not drinking she was high from her weed and having fun.

Mandy was singing backup for Love Fist's song "Love Fist Fury". Mark was drunk as he sang, his speech was slurred. The song ended and Mandy stepped up, Mark got on the mic and spoke. "This next tune is written by our newest official member Mandy Cormac, rock on!" Mark said into the mic. They started playing a hard rock tune, Mandy sang like a champ into the mic. The crowd cheered at her ability, Mandy started pumping her right fist into the air and banged her head as she sang. Claude, Joy, Tanner, and Regina smoked a fat joint as they listened to the song, they cheered Mandy on as she rocked out. Mark did a stage dive towards Claude's group, Claude hating Mark moved himself and everyone else out of the way. Mark landed on the concrete floor, him being high stood up and threw his arms in the air. "Rock out!" He yelled before throwing up. Claude looked at his cousin and smiled, Mandy chuckled watching Mark do the face plant.

After the concert Claude and his group went backstage, the security guard stopped them. "Do you people have backstage passes?" He asked them. "Shut up Ken." Claude replied shoving Ken with his shoulder as he walked past him. They reached the lounge where the band was backstage partying, Claude opened the door to find the entire band gang banging Mandy. Claude got furious, he ran over to Mark and punched him in the face. The entire band rushed Claude, he fought them off using his martial arts. Sam Renton came up from behind with a steel chair, and was about to hit Claude over the back of the head. Tanner grabbed the chair out of Sam's hand and hit him with it instead. Sam fell to the floor unconscious. Claude looked at the downed band, Mandy put on her panties and tank top. She slapped Claude hard across the face before storming out if the room, Claude ran after her.

Claude stopped Mandy on the stage, he grabbed her by her arm and turned her around. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She asked hysterically. "Those animals were all over you like a dog in heat!" Claude replied. "It happens all the time, it's normal in the music business." She told him. "It's demeaning." Claude told her. "Yeah, well. It worked, they finally take me seriously. Now you ruin my shot at being famous!" Mandy replied crying. "I'm sorry." Claude told her. "Fuck off." She said sobbing. Mandy walked away, Claude kicked the drum set on the stage before walking backstage. Regina was confused about Claude getting mad over Mandy and the musicians, she approached Claude. "What was that about?" She asked Claude. "Nothing, let's go." Claude replied. He took Regina's hand and walked out of the arena with his sister and her boyfriend. They got in Tanner's Vapid Sandking and left the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14: Family

Chapter 14: Family

It had been 4 months since the concert incident, Mandy still wasn't talking to Claude. Regina had given birth to their son James six weeks ago, he was a happy baby who strongly resembled Claude. Regina had figured out pretty quick that Claude could afford childcare as she went to school, this put her worried mind to rest as she continued her studies. She sat in her creative writing class, she sat writing notes when her phone went off. Professor Snyder looked up from his morning paper. "Miss Clarkson, that better not be a cellphone I hear!" He said grabbing his yard stick and standing up. "Sorry, it's probably about my son—" Regina said before Professor Snyder slapped her across the face with the yard stick. "Leave my class!" He shouted at Regina. Regina started crying as she grabbed her stuff, she stood up and walked towards the door. Professor Snyder slapped her across the butt with his his yard stick, she yelped and grabbed her bottom before walking out the door.

Regina walked out into the hall where girls were whispering, two talked as they walked by her. "That's the tramp who broke Ian's heart." She said to her friend. "I heard she got pregnant by a trailer trash mechanic." The friend replied. Ian walked past Regina, he pointed at her and shouted. "Slut!" Followed by laughter from everyone in the hallway. Regina ran out of the school crying, she found a bench on campus and sat down. She pulled her phone out and called Claude, she let it ring three times before he answered. "Yeah babe?" He Regina. "Come pick me up from school, I can't take this abuse." She replied. "I'll be right there." Claude said before hanging up the phone. She hung up the phone, put her face in her hands, and started bawling. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a bottle of anti depressants, she took one of the pills and continued crying. Claude pulled up on his Freeway motorcycle, Regina ran over to him crying. "Get me out of here!" She told him before hopping on the bike.

Claude took her to the park for a walk, she vented her frustrations to him. He decided to take her for a bike ride to make her feel better, she perked up being with Claude. On her worst days he can make her feel better, she was happy with Claude despite the rumors and defamation that she received at school. Claude took her to the countryside of Bone County, she was in awe at the beautiful farm lands and fields. Claude took her to a steakhouse in Blueberry, they sat by the window eating expensive steak. Claude and Regina sat there eating, Claude fumbled around in his jacket pocket before looking at Regina. "I got to use the bathroom." He told her. "Okay babe." Regina replied with a smile. Claude stood up and walked to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and locked the door, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and rehearsed the proposal. "Regina, the minute I met you I know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You bring a beauty and innocence that I never saw before in my life. Will you marry me?" He said to himself in the mirror. Claude opened the door of the bathroom, he was surprised to find Regina standing there with tears in her eyes. "Yes." She told him after hearing him through the bathroom door. Claude put the ring on her finger and they embraced and kissed passionately.

Claude and Regina went home that evening, they walked in the door while holding each other. Joy was sitting on the couch with James in the crib asleep, she saw them and stood up. "He was good, no problems." She told Claude. "Good, my fiancee and I are grateful." Claude replied. Joy smiled and looked at Regina, Regina showed off her diamond ring. "Great! Congratulations." Joy exclaimed. She hugged Regina, Claude picked up his son and held him. "Mommy is gonna be my wife, we're gonna be a real family." Claude told James. Regina approached Claude and took the baby, they walked him to the bedroom and laid him in the crib in there. They went back out into the living room, Claude poured him, Regina, and Joy shots of whiskey before lighting a joint. They toasted the engagement and shot the whiskey, Claude, Regina, and Joy smoked the joint. After the joint was smoked Claude butted the roach, Joy grabbed her coat and left. Claude and Regina decided to watch TV and cuddle the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15: Moving In

**Special thanks to fellow writer Rogue 007 Agent for helping me with my OC's, this next OC is one of many of his creations.**

Chapter 15: Moving In

Driving into Sam Fierro to their new home was Nathan McReary, his wife Didi and their daughter Corinna. Nathan drove a black Bravado Buffalo, he entered the city with his wife and daughter. The moving van was already at the new house unloading their stuff, Nathan,lit a cigarette,and continued driving. He stood 6'2" and weighed 203 pounds, he was muscular and tall. He had brown hair that was cut to a crew cut, brown mustache, slightly tanned, muscular build, he had his father Packie McReary's facial features, but his mother's eyes. He wore a brown leather jacket, black button up shirt, black jeans, brown hunting boots, and aviator shades. His wife Didi McReary formerly Didi Bellic was the daughter of Niko Bellic and Kiki Jenkins. She was brown skinned, and resembled her mother, she had Niko's eyes and hair color, she wore a black business suit consisting of a white blouse, black jacket, black mini skirt and black heels. Didi was 33 years old and Nathan was 32, their daughter Corinna was 8 and she took after Nathan's family physically, she had brown hair, slightly tan skin, Didi's facial features and eyes. Corinna wore jeans, a t shirt, and red and white converse sneakers.

Nathan was an orphan, as soon as he was born in Paleto Bay in Blaine County San Andreas, the doctors found large amounts of meth and coke in his system. The state took him almost immediately after he was born, he was placed with a foster family in Las Venturas. The family didn't adopt him because they wanted the monthly check from the state, they moved to Liberty City and continued getting checks from San Andreas when Nathan was 4. Nathan was brought up by his foster parents to be all he can be, physically and academically. His foster parents encouraged him and helped him achieve these goals they had set for him. He had a little of Trevor and Stephanie's psychotic traits, in junior high he beat a jock football player half to death for calling him a bastard. Nathan joined the football team in high school, he became a star player and was offered a scholarship to Liberty City University. Nathan turned down the scholarship and enlisted in the marines after he graduated,.

He served two tours while in the military, one was in Afghanistan, the other in Yemen. He was decorated as a war hero and won several medals, by the time he finished his service he was a Lieutenant Colonel. He finished out his contract and returned to the states, he met his future wife Didi at a Bean Machine. They dated for awhile, he met her father Niko Bellic who served in the military in his homeland. Niko and Nathan had a father son relationship, they got on very quickly. After a few years of dating Nathan proposed to Didi and she accepted, the two were married and a year later their daughter was born. Nathan used his foster parent's contacts to get a good job working for the IAA, his superior ironically was Karen Daniel, a woman who went undercover by the name Michelle to get information from Niko. Nathan became a spy for the IAA, his job was to assassinate targets, conduct espionage, and find double agents. He did freelance mercenary work on the side, traveling through the states and abroad.

Nathan moved to San Andreas after finding out about his real parents, Nathan looked through his records to find out that his real parents lived in San Andreas. His father Packie had been dead for 31 years due to an overdose, but his mother was alive in San Fierro with a family of her own. Nathan has a desk job now in the IAA, giving assignments and coordinating the agents. He transferred to the IAA office in San Fierro, his job was a do nothing job. Didi like her mother was a lawyer, and her plan is to set up her own practice in San Fierro for the underprivileged criminals and youth. Nathan pulled into the driveway of his new house, he and his family got out of the car. Corinna started doing cartwheels in the yard. "Daddy this place is great!" She yelled running to her father. "Yeah Nate, it sure is." Didi said hugging her husband. They walked inside where the movers were packing in their stuff, Nathan watched closely for them to take anything or make a move on his family. When the movers left, the family unpacked their things. Nathan took some boxes into his office and shut the door, he opened a box containing pictures. He picked up and looked at the picture of his and his father in law Niko sitting next to Roman at the Steinway Beer Garden, he sat the picture on his desk and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Even

Chapter 16: Getting Even

Regina and Claude walked pulled up at Regina's school, she got off the bike and kissed Claude. She grabbed her satchel and walked through campus, Ian walked into her with his shoulder knocking the satchel out of her hand. Regina's books and homework scattered on the ground, she bent over ti pick them up and Ian slapped her on the butt. Claude got off his bike and approached Ian angrily, he spun Ian around and punched him in the nose. Ian stumbled back and clutched his bleeding nose, he threw a punch at Ian who grabbed his arm and broke it. Claude started beating Ian to a pulp when Ian's friends rushed Claude, Claude fought them off using the martial arts his father taught him. The jocks laid on the ground hurt by this one man, Regina smiled as Claude helped her to her feet. The campus started whispering and talking about Claude and Regina. "Don't mess with him." One boy said. "Regina is so lucky. Why can't all men be like that." One of the popular girls said. Regina picked up her books and walked to class, she entered the building as Claude got back on his bike and left.

Regina sat in the front row of her creative writing class, she had her assignment ready for Professor Snyder. The professor stood up and walked around the room, he took their assignments and handed out the grades for the latest assignment that was turned in. "Miss Clarkson, I want to see you after class." Professor Snyder told Regina as he approached her desk. She nodded and turned in her assignment, Professor Snyder sat at his desk and took a sip of his coffee. Regina opened her book and started writing a new story called "Keep Your Friends Close" it is a story of betrayal and adventure, about a mobster in the 80's being sent to Vice City to start a drug empire for his crime family. The hero's name was Tommy Vercetti. She started writing the intro when the bell rang, she stayed behind as her classmates walkex out. Professor Snyder approached Regina, he had his yard stick in his hand as he approached her menacingly. "These stories you have turned in, they're so different. The action, the plot, the twists. I have connections with a publishing company and I'm thinking if you make these stories longer you could have a best selling novel." He told her. "You mean it?" She asked with a smile. "Yes, this hero you've cooked up sounds mysterious and interesting. This is vest selling material." Professor Snyder replied.

Regina left campus and waited on Claude, she sat at the bench outside the gate. Claude pulled up in his Dominator and honked the horn, Regina got in the car and Claude drove off. Regina looked st Claude and smiled, she was excited to tell him the news. "Guess what." She told Claude. "I'm bad at guessing, why don't you just tell me babe." Claude replied. "Professor Snyder liked my stories, he wants me to make them longer so they can be published as novels!" She said in excitement. "That's great babe! Have you decided what you're gonna call your book?" He asked her. "I come up eoth a great name based on the stuff in the book. Grand Theft Auto." She replied. "Awesome name. Let's go home to celebrate." Claude told her. They drove back to Claude's apartment, the baby was at Joy's house so they were alone. Claude had them some whiskey poured and the bong ready, Regina got changed in her really short white silk nightgown and sat on the bed. She and Claude smoked the bong and drank the whole fifth of Mount Up before getting frisky.

Claude and Regina had finished and laid in bed smoking, Regina was on top of the world. Her ex was humiliated, her stories were getting published, and she had her man. Claude's buzzer rang and he stood up out if bed ti answer it. "Hello?" He asked into the speaker. "Claude, it's Mandy. Open up." Mandy's voice replied. Claude got dressed in his tank and ball shorts before going downstairs, he met Mandy downstairs who was sobbing. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Mark, I didn't know he was like that. I swear I didn't know." Mandy told Claude. She lifted up her tank to find bruises all over her torso, Claude made a fist and bit down on it. "Where is he?" He asked her. "He's at The Bloodbath, he's on PCP or something, he's going out if his mind." Mandy replied. Claude got into his car and drove down to the bar, he pulled up parked at the bar. Claude walked inside where Mark was getting frisky with the waitresses. Claude confronted Mark and punched him in the face, the punch didn't faze Mark and Mark headbutted Claude. Claude stumbled back and Mark tackled Claude, he started pounding Claude's face into the floor. The rest of the band pulled Mark off Claude who laid there bleeding. "That's what you get you fucking prick. Don't fuck with me." Mark said in a cocky tone. Claude stood up and drew his pistol, Mark ran at him again only to be shot by Claude. The crowd in the bar screamed at the murder that took place, Claude put the gun back in his pants and bolted out the door.


	17. Chapter 17: Indicted

Chapter 17: Indicted

2 Claude drove back to his apartment, he stopped on the way home and put pieces of the gun in various dumpsters around the city. He pulled up outside the garage and parked, he got out of the car and walked quickly inside the garage. He walked upstairs to his apartment, Mandy and Regina were sitting there talking when the door closed. Mandy stood up and approached Claude. "Did you hurt him?" She asked him. "I couldn't take him, he tried to kill me. I had to shoot him." Claude replied. Mandy broke down, she fell to the floor and started sobbing. Regina looked at Claude with hate in her eyes, she ran into the bedroom and started packing her stuff. Claude ran after her and grabbed her by her arm, she slapped him in the face making him let her go. "No killing civilians? Use your head? What happened to that?" She asked him angrily. "He was on speed, he tried to kill me. I acted in self defense." Claude replied. Mandy ran into the bedroom with a kitchen knife in het hand, she ran at Claude who grabbed her arm and disarmed her. He pushed Mandy away from him and she got back down on the floor to cry.

Regina got dressed in a pink short sundress and pink flip flops, she took her suitcase and walked out the door. Claude followed her outside, he tried to beg for her forgiveness when the cops rolled up. Two policemen got out of their car and aimed their handguns at Claude. "Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees!" One officer shouted. Claude did as he was told, the officer walked behind him and put the cuffs on his hands. Regina was hurt by Claude killing Mark, she saw the man she loved as a murderer. Mark wasn't a criminal, or a target, he was a civilian. That hurt Regina, she walked towards Claude and spit on him before getting in her Comet and driving away. The officers put Claude in the back of the car and drove downtown, Claude didn't care about going to jail as much as losing Regina. He thought about their son, and what would happen to him.

Claude was bailed out of jail on a $30,000 bond that Joy paid up front, Claude paid her back out of his savings which was pretty massive. He decided to get a lawyer, he called McReary Law Offices in San Fierro and got a meeting with Didi McReary. He waited in the waiting room of the office, the secretary was at the desk taking calls. Didi walked out of the office wearing her business suit, she looked at Claude and smiled. "Mr. Cormac? Come on back." She told Claude. Claude followed the brown skinned beauty into her office, he stared at her bottom as she walked in that tight mini skirt. They entered the office and Claude sat down, Didi sat at her seat and opened Claude's file. "So Claude Cormac, son of David and Stephanie Cormac. Born in San Fierro, works as a mechanic, charged with first degree murder." Didi said. She looked up at Claude, she stood up and grabbed her phone. "I'll be right back." She said smiling. Didi walked out of the office and called Nathan, he answered the phone. "Hey." He said over the phone. "Nathan, you will not believe who is in my office on a murder charge." She told him. "Who?" Nathan asked . "Your half brother Claude." Didi replied. There was a silence on the phone, Nathan finally answered. "Who'd he kill?" Nathan asked. "Mark Torrant, lead singer of Love Fist." Didi replied. "Keep him there, I want to meet him." Nathan replied before hanging up the phone.

Nathan drove to his wife's office, he parked his car and got out. Nathan walked in the door of Didi's office and walked in the back, he saw Claude sitting in the chair at his wife's desk. "Claude Cormac?" He asked Claude. "Yes, who are you?" Claude asked in response. "Nathan McReary, son of Patrick and Stephanie McReary, aka Stephanie Cormac." Nathan replied. "You're shitting me." Claude said looking at his brother. "That's right, you are my brother. But since I didn't grow up with you. You're just a common punk. And you're in a lot of trouble." Nathan told Claude. "Look Nathan." Claude said standing up. "That's Agent McReary." Nathan replied cutting Claude off. "What's your game bro?" Claude asked Nathan. "I don't have a game. Just a few favors, do them for me maybe some evidence goes missing. Maybe a judge gets blackmailed, and maybe a witness gets scared silent. Its politics friend." Nathan told Claude. "This beautiful woman as your attorney and my connections you'll beat this case. Will you play ball? Or do we pin the several hits you've completed on you and send you away for life?" Nathan asked Claude. "What do you need done?" Claude asked Nathan. "Good boy, there's a problem with the agency, seems the bureau sent a double agent to infiltrate us. His name is George Henry. Here's his address." Nathan told Claude handing him a piece of paper. "Hurry up, and come see me for more work." Nathan told Claude as he walked out the door. Nathan smiled and lit a cigarette, Didi watched Claude lustfully as he left her office.


	18. Chapter 18: Full Circle

Chapter 28: Full Circle

Regina moved her stuff back into her dorm room, she had gotten back with Ian having nowhere else to go. She picked up her baby and fed him, Ian walked through the door and sat next to Regina. "Now that you're living with me again there'll be a few changes." Ian told Regina. She stood up and put the baby back in the crib, he ran over to her and started spanking her butt. "You remain seated when I talk to you!" He shouted in her ear. Ian sat Regina down and looked at her, she was wiping her eyes as he spoke. "You will have your homework done every night and ready for my inspection. If it's unsatisfactory I'll tear it up and you will do it again. You will have me a three course meal cooked every night, if it's also unsatisfactory I'll toss it and you will do it again. You will do what I say when I say it, and you will keep that brat under control. He cries I'll make you cry. Do you understand?" Ian asked Regina. Regina nodded her head, Ian grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head to his. "I can't hear you." He said aggressively. "Yes sir." Regina said between sobs. Ian went through her satchel and found her anti depressants. "You don't need these, I'll just flush them." Ian said walking towards the bathroom. Regina put her head in her hands and started crying, she missed Claude.

 **Cormac's Auto Repair**

Claude and Tanner worked on their newest project, a LCC Hexer. They had the motor build and mounted, and were fitting on the seat and gas tank, Claude lit a joint and handed it to Tanner. "So this guy comes out of nowhere, claims to be your brother, and asks for favors?" Tanner asked Claude. "Yep, government guy. Really creeped me out." Claude replied. "Have you heard from Regina?" Tanner asked Claude. "She is supposed to drop the baby off today, she moved back in with that jock." Claude replied. "Wow, don't he beat her?" Tanner asked Claude. "Like a mutt who pissed on the carpet. Poor girl already has enough problems without some prep treating her like he's her daddy." Claude replied. They heard the familiar sound of heels walking into the garage, Claude turned around to spot Regina walking in with their baby. "Hey." He said. "Hi, Ian is waiting I can't stay long." Regina replied. "He treating you okay?" Claude asked Regina. "Never better." Regina replied nervously. "Hey let's go you stupid cunt!" Ian yelled as he walked in the garage.

Claude threw down his wrench and walked towards Ian, he shoved Ian out of the garage. "You don't talk to her like that, whether I'm around or not!" Claude shouted in Ian's face. "Listen grease monkey you don't wanna mess with me. I play college football." Ian told Claude. "Your college football didn't help you when I kicked your ass twice, now let's go over how this will work. Every bruise or welt I see on her I'll put a scar on you. Every time you hit her I'll hit you twice as hard, and if you ever disrespect her in my presence again I'll put you on a permanent injury." Claude told Ian shoving him with every sentence. Ian nodded nervously, he didn't want to tangle with Claude. "Regina, let's go." Ian told Regina before walking away. Regina looked at Claude and smiled, she loved when Claude defended her. Claude turned around and walked back into the garage, uncle Tanner held baby James. Claude reached out his arms and Tanner handed him the baby, Claude walked the baby to his playpen on the other side of the garage.

Regina and Ian got into Ian's Bullet GT, Ian slapped Regina across the face. "I sae you smiling at that dick. New rule you don't see him unless I'm around. Got it?" Ian asked Regina. "Yes sir." Regina replied crying. Ian drove down the street at top speed, he drove through traffic without a care in the world. Regina was scared of his driving, she put on her seatbelt and grabbed the handle on the door. Ian drove onto the freeway and floored it, he drove onto the opposite lane into oncoming traffic. Regina screamed at him. "Stop it!" She screamed. Ian kept driving, she started sobbing, afraid of wrecking. Ian pulled into a gas station and parked, he grabbed Regina and pulled her into a kiss. He threw her head into the window hurting her, he put the car in drive and continued driving. Regina sat there helpless and scared, Ian had flushed her meds and she didn't have any smoke. Regina had a mental breakdown, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Ian pulled the car over and grabbed her by her arms. "If you don't stop crying, I'll give you a reason you spoiled brat!" He yelled in her face. Regina kept crying and gor out if the car, Ian got out and grabbed her. Regina slapped Ian across the face before kneeing him in the crotch, Ian fell to his knees holding his jewels. Regina used her satchel and knocked Ian out with the heavy books, she then got in Ian's car and drove away leaving him stranded in the sticks.

Regina pulled up at Claude's garage in Ian's car, she got out of the car and ran to Claude. He hugged her tightly, she felt better in his grip. "I'm sorry for everything." She told him. "Me too." He replied. "But you weren't wrong. I was. You were protecting your cousin, I should've seen that. Please take me back." Regina told him. "Of course." Claude replied. He took her left hand this his right, they locked hands before kissing. They went back to the dorm to once again get her stuff, Ian didn't say a word. After they moved her back into Claude's they went to the courthouse to get married. They celebrated afterwards with a party at David and Stephanie's, Nathan showed up as well. He walked into the house where everyone was toasting Claude and Regina, they looked at him confused. "Can I help you friend?" David asked Nathan. "Perhaps, is this Stephanie Cormac's house?" Nathan asked in response. "Oh great." Claude said taking a drink of his whiskey. "Yes I'm Stephanie, can I help you?" Stephanie asked Nathan. "I don't know, mom, can you?" Nathan asked in response. Stephanie fainted seeing her son, David caught her before she hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunited

Chapter 19: Reunited

Stephanie woke up on her couch, David sat next to her staring at her. "I had a crazy dream, I dreamt my son who I lost to the state come to see me." She told David. "I'm here Stephanie." Nathan said walking towards her. Stephanie gasped at the sight of her son, she stood up and walked towards him. "Nathan, is that you?" She asked him. "Yeah, no thanks to you. You drug addled slut." Nathan replied. Stephanie slapped him across the face, Nathan slapped her back. Stephanie held her stinging cheek and started crying. David grabbed his pistol and aimed at Nathan, Stephanie aimed hers at David, Claude and Joy aimed theirs at Nathan. "Looks like we got an impasse." Nathan told them. Everyone holstered their guns and sat down, Nathan took a sip of his whiskey. "Claude is in some trouble, as you know. I'm working on waiving the charges, he's working for me to earn his freedom." Nathan told them. "Why are you telling us?" David asked Nathan. "Because you're all guilty of crimes, I'm not holding them over your head. But you all should know what is going on. That aside, I want to catch up and hopefully be apart of this family." Nathan replied. "Why did you slap me?" Stephanie asked Nathan. "Because of your carelessness. Now that I've done it, we can move on." Nathan replied.

Nathan hung out at the party, he drank whiskey and sat in the corner. He was trained to watch every little detail about everything, he noticed Joy going to the bathroom every twenty minutes, he noticed Claude feeling up Regina's behind, he noticed David and Stephanie whispering to each other and laughing. Joy come out of the bathroom high as a kite, Nathan knew she did some kind of speed. He walked into the kitchen to get another class of bourbon, Tanner approached him laughing. "Mr. Serious, all business. Come on hang with your family." Tanner said putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan grabbed Tanner's hand and started squeezing, Tanner fell to his knees as Nathan squeezed his hand. "Don't touch me." Nathan said before letting go of Tanner's hand. Tanner stood up, he shook his hurting hand before grabbing his whiskey.

Nathan poured the whiskey into his bottle and took a sip, he looked at the newlyweds and nodded. "That's a beautiful girl you got, hang onto her." Nathan told Claude. "Plan on it." Claude replied. "There's a job for you that'll require some help, and strategy." Nathan told Claude. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" Claude asked Nathan. "Terror doesn't take a day off, neither will you." Nathan replied. "Ali Jefar, big player in the Taliban. He falsified his records and iz now living in San Fierro. He's planning something big, something terrible. I need you to take him out quietly." Nathan told Claude. "You'll need the bride, and your sister. I'll supply you with the equipment and disguises you need." Nathan told Claude. Claude finished his whiskey, he got Joy and Regina together. "Alright, we got a job. We're not being paid, this job works towards my freedom." Claude told them. "Who's the target?" Joy asked him. "Terrorist, Ali Jefar. This is a big job, and will require stealth, disguises, and thinking." Claude explained. They left the house to head to the job, Nathan pulled out his cellphone to make the arrangements.

Claude, Joy, and Regina pulled up outside the house, there was a white van with the Sprunk logo painted on the side parked in front of them. Claude's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "The poison and disguises are in the white van, blend in and take him out. And tell that sister of ours to be cool, the agency can't afford to clean up a mess that big." Nathan told Claude before hanging up. They got out of the car and approached the van, they opened the back to find a box of clothes and a small case containing four syringes. Two of the syringes contained poison, and the other two contained sedatives. They put on the disguises, and Claude put the syringes in his pocket. Claude was dressed as a Taliban guard, Regina dressed as a concubine wearing a leather belt bikini bottom, and a choke collar. Joy was disguised as an Arabian woman, wearing black robes that coversd every inch of her body.

They snuck into the house and acted casual, two guards stopped Regina. "Halt slave. What are you doing not chained up in the master's quarters?" A guard asked Regina in a thick Middle Eastern accent. "I'll take her there." Claude said in an accent as well. Claude grabbed Regina by the arm, he and her walked through the house. Joy was acting casual, she made her way into the kitchen where the meal was being prepared for everyone. Joy shot the cook up with a sedative, she hid the body in the freezer before spiking the food with a sedative. Claude and Regina entered thr master's chambers where Ali Jefar was smoking a cigar watching an Islam preacher on TV. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you not in your chains?" Ali asked Regina as he walked towards her. He slapped Regina across the face, Claude kept his cool but wanted to tear this guy a new one. Claude walked Regina to the wall where he hooked the chain to her choke collar, Ali walked towards him and nodded. "You watch her, I need to piss." He told Claude. Claude nodded and Ali walked out the door, Claude walked over to Ali's whiskey and pulled out his syringe of poison. Claude spiked the drink and went back to his post.

The guards were at the table eating, Joy served them their meals and drinks as they feasted. They all started feeling dizzy, and woozy. The entire staff passed out one after another, Joy nodded in approval before taking off her head dress. At the same time, Claude was waiting out the door for Ali to succumb to the poison. He heard the sound of a body dropping on the floor, he walked inside and unhooked Regina from her chains. "You look so hot right now." He told her. "Maybe we can role play like this when we get home." Regina replied with a smile. Claude, Regina, and Joy found the surveillance room, they took the tape so nobody would know they were there. They walked out of the house unnoticed, they got dressed back in their normal clothes. Claude called Nathan on the phone. "It's done, the country is safe." Claude told Nathan. "The nation is never safe. But you helped it a little, good work." Nathan replied before hanging up. The three got in Claude's Dominator and left the house, he dropped Joy off before going home with Regina.


	20. Chapter 20: Tit For Tat

Chapter 20: Tit For Tat

The day of the arraignment had come up, Claude and Regina walkex in the courtroom with their lawyer/sister-in-law Didi. Didi wore her business attire, mini skirt, black heels, white blouse, and black jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she carried a briefcase. She sat next to Claude at the defendant's table, the prosecutor walked in wearing a grey suit, white shirt, orange tie, and black wing tips. He was an older chubby man with grey hair and a mustache. He sat down and opened his briefcase and took out the case files, he closed the briefcase and sat it down next to him on the floor. The judge walked in the courtroom, he was a tall black man with white hair and a goatee. "All rise for the honorable judge Harry Woodrow." The Bailiff told the courtroom. Everyone in the courtroom stood up, the judge walked through the courtroom menacingly. Judge Woodrow approached the bench and took his seat, everyone else sat as well. "This is an arraignment, counselor how do your clients plead?" Judge Woodrow asked Didi. "Not guilty your honor." She replied. "Fine, this court is adjourned we will meet bacm here in a week to decide whether this goes to trial." Judge Woodrow said before banging the gavel.

Claude and Regina walked out with Didi, Regina couldn't help but notice how attractive Claude's attorney was. "That was it? I assumed we would've had a trial then." Claude asked Didi. "The procedures in court are long. There is due process. You make sure to do what Nathan asks to avoid a trial." Didi replied. "Alright, and if it does go to trial?" Claude asked her. "If it goes to trial and Nathan owes you, he'll blackmail, bribe, and extort witnesses, jurors, and the prosecutor. He has dirt on all of them that could work out in your favor. Take my card, if you want any legal advice call me to arrange a meeting." Didi said handing Claude a business card. "Those are my office number and extension, and the other is my cell." Didi told him before walking away. Didi made sure to stick her bottom out and swing her hips as she walked to get Claude's attention, Claude didn't notice her seductive attempts and walked out of the courthouse with his wife.

Claude and Regina drove back to Claude's garage, they got out of the Dominator and walked into the garage. Nathan was standing there, his daughter Corinna was with him. "Hey Claude Cormac, say hi to your niece." Nathan told Claude. "Hi little girl, what's your name?" Claude asked Corinna. "Corinna." She said in a sweet voice. "I'm uncle Claude, this is aunt Regina." Claude said looking at Regina. "You're pretty." Corinna told Regina. "Aww thank you!" Regina replied with a smile. Regina and Corinna went upstairs, Claude approached Nathan and Tanner. "What are you doing here?, He asked Nathan. "I got a job for you, it isn't a hit. I got a guy in Bone County who needs supplies. You are gonna take a chopper and deliver said supplies." Nathan replied. "I don't know how to fly a chopper." Claude told Nathan. "Well learn, you'll get a lot of practice flying to the drop off point. You don't need your girl or your sister for this, just you." Nathan replied. "The chopper is at the helipad at the hospital. Hurry up." Nathan said before going upstairs.

Claude drove to the hospital, he got in the helicopter and started it up. The chopper started easy enough and the blades started circulating. When the blades were at full speed Claude worked the stick, the chopper went up into the air. The coordinates was already on the board and he started flying over to the drop off point. Claude was nervous nut knew he was smart, he learned quick how to operate the chopper. He flew over San Fierro and into Bone County, he saw a smoke from a flare in the desert and he flew over there. Claude dropped the package into the drop zone, he started flying back when Buzzard attack helicopters started following him. "Halt, we know you just dropped illegal weapons. Land now or prepare to be blown out of the sky." A voice said over the radio. "Negative, I didn't drop off anything illegal. Stand down." Claude replied. The Buzzard fired a rocket at the chopper, the missile hit the chopper and it started spinning out if control. Claude grabbed the parachute and put it on, as the chopper started going down he jumped out of the chopper. He pulled the cord to the parachute and landed smoothly on the side of the road, he took off the parachute and pulled out his phone. "The shit is where it needs to be. Some military just shot me out of the sky." Claude told Nathan. "Those were the FIB, they were monitoring that chopper. I got a GPS location on your phone, your wife will be there shortly to pick you up. That was the most dangerous job I've had for you. I'll pull some strings to get you off the hook for your trial." Nathan replied before hanging up. Regina pulled up in her pink Comet, Claude got in the passenger seat and she drove off.


	21. Chapter 21: Agent Johnson

Chapter 21: Agent Johnson

Claude and Regina had went home, they enjoyed the rest of their night. Claude couldn't help but worry about the FIB, now they knew who he was and who je works for. He was up all night worrying about g men showing up at his apartment. Regina walked out of the bedroom the next morning, she found Claude sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. Regina sat next to him, the hem of her short white silk nightgown rode up on her perfect legs. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "The FIB knows about me, they know about Nathan blackmailing me. They shot my chopper down yesterday during that job for Nathan." Claude replied. Regina fumbled with an object in her hand, Claude put his head on her shoulder. "What's that?" He asked her. Regina opened her hand to reveal a pregnancy test, the result was positive. "Wow, we really need to start using protection." Claude said with a smile. He lit a joint and took a puff, he then handed it to his wife who took a hit as well. They smoked the joint before getting dressed, Claude had a pot of coffee ready.

They drank the coffee and got dressed, Claude put on his mechanics clothes and Regina put on her uniform. They walked downstairs and kissed each other goodbye, Regina got in her car and left the garage. Claude started painting the PCJ-600 speed bike that a customer wanted rebuilt, he was painting it midnight blue with white lighting. He heard footsteps walking into the garage, he stood up and turned around to see a man wearing an FIB windbreaker and blue jeans walking into the garage. "What do you need?" He asked the man. "Claude Cormac?" The man asked in response. "Yeah?" Claude replied puzzled. The man pulled out a syringe and shot Claude in the neck, Claude passed out from the sedative. He fell down on the concrete floor, the man and two more agents picked Claude up and drug him to their van. They put Claude in the back of the van and got in with him, the man got up front in the passenger sea and the van drove away.

Claude woke up tied to a chair, he was still woozy from the drug. The man walked over to him and slapped him in the face, the slap helped Claude become alert. "Hey, tough guy. You with me?" The agent asked Claude. "Yeah." Claude replied in a drugged tone. "Good, we know who you are. We know what you really do for a living. We've been .monitoring you since the Jefar hit that you did with your wife and sister." The agent told him. "Who are you?" Claude asked him. "Agent Adam Johnson FIB. I gave the ok to shoot your heli down yesterday." Agent Johnson replied. "Why?" Claude asked. "The. IAA sells guns to Mexican gangs, the gangs use those guns to wreak havoc on the public, which pushes the Republican agenda to stop the Mexican gangs. Those Agency bastards sell guns, drugs, anything to keep their funding going and push their conservative agenda." Agent Johnson replied. "So why does this involve me?" Claude asked Agent Johnson. "Every job you done for Agent McReary was against the interest of National Security. Jefar and the other men you hit for McReary were informants for the FIB. You hurt out bureau, now you're gonna make it up to us." Agent Johnson told Claude. "What do you need me to do?" Claude asked Agent Johnson.

The door opened in the room, Joy, and Regina walked in. Their hands tied behind their backs and tape was over their mouths. "You and your groupies here are gonna do some favors for me. You scratch my back and I don't indict you on the several counts of drug running and murder that you're involved with." Agent Johnson told Claude. He lit a cigarette and looked at Claude, he blew the smoke in Claude's face. "I own you, I own your wife, I own your sister, her boyfriend, your child, I own you all. When I call you, you will do a job for me. If you want complete freedom, you will earn it." Agent Johnson told Claude. He cut the rope on the arm rests that Claude's hands were tied to, the other agents cut Regina and Joy free. Claude walked over to Regina, they hugged and looked at Agent Johnson. "And Claude…stay out of trouble." Agent Johnson told Claude. Claude, Regina, and Joy walked out of the room, they left the warehouse to find they were in the desert.


	22. Chapter 22: Graduation

Chapter 22: Graduation

It was the big day for Regina, today she was graduating college. She wore her robe and cap, the robe and cap were red like the school colors. She walked with the classmates to get their diplomas, she was next in the alphabetical order. "Regina Clarkson." The dean said handing Regina her diploma. Regina smiled and shook the dean's hand, she looked at Claude who took a picture. She walked off stage to meet Claude, Joy, and Tanner. Claude hugged and kissed his wife, they left the ceremony after she got her diploma. They got in Tanner's truck and drove down the street, Regina took off her robe and cap revealing her school uniform and threw it out the window, then she and Claude started making out like two horny teenagers in the backseat. Claude reached up under the plaid skirt Regina was wearing and took off her panties, he threw them on the floor and kept making out with her. Claude's phone rang, he sighed in frustration and answered it. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "Cormac, your country needs you." Agent Johnson replied into the phone. "Meet me at the vacant lot in Fidel, bring everyone you're with. Even Mr. Dotson." Agent Johnson told Claude before hanging up.

Tanner pulled up at the vacant lot, he parked his truck and everyone got out. Agent Johnson walked outside, he held a cigarette in his left hand. "Glad you people could make it. You're all going,to be apart of something big." Agent Johnson told them. "Mr. Cormac, you're bunch is going to be involved in a heist on the IAA. We got the info ready, here's the shot. Mr. Cormac you will disguise yourself as an agent. You go in and take files from the IAA database using your phone. The rest of you will disguise yourselves as well and provide backup of the plan goes south. Your disguises are in the van, Dotson you're janitor, ladies you are secretaries. Keep me out of this, when you have the data return it to me. If it all goes to plan, I won't need you anymore." Agent Johnson said before walking to his car and leaving. "What are you involved in?" Tanner asked Claude. "Bullshit that Nathan roped me into." Claude replied. They all walked to the van where their costumes were laying. Claude put on the black suit and sunglasses, Joy and Regina's costumes were almost identical. They wore a white blouse, grey mini skirt, black heels, and a grey business jacket. Tanner put on the grey jumpsuit. They all had ID tags that they put on, Claude looked at them. "Listen we go in five minutes apart, if we all go in at the same time they'll suspect something. When we're all in and in our positions get me on the radio, I'll get the files downloaded on my phone and we'll leave. Remember of we need to use force them we will. But wait until I give the okay." Claude told them. They all nodded at Claude's orders before getting,in the van and driving to the IAA building.

Claude walked in the building, he showed his ID to the guard and was let through. He walked into the elevator and hit the top floor button, the elevator started going up. "I'm in, T, you're,next." Claude said into the radio. The elevator went to the top floor and he got out, he walked past his brother's office which was empty. "I'm in C." Tanner told Claude. "J and R you come in together, they won't be suspicious of two secretaries being friendly." Claude told Regina and Joy. "I'm in position, got to mop these damn floors." Tanner told Claude. "Good, I'm almost to the target room. I'll notify you if I need you." Claude replied. Tanner was nervous, he wasn't into the criminal lifestyle his best friend and girlfriend were. Regina and Joy got in the elevator and went to the top floor, they got out and met Claude when the elevator stopped at the top floor. "Okay, I'm going into the room. Hopefully my pass will let me in." Claude said. He slid the card into the slot, the card was rejected. "Looks like we're going with plan B." Claude said. He grabbed a sticky bomb out of Regina's purse, he placed it on the door and they all took cover. "T, I'm gonna need you. Take the elevator to the top floor." Claude told Tanner. "You got it chief." Tanner replied.

Tanner met Claude outside the server room, he had handed everyone a pistol to use. "Okay, step back and take cover." Claude told everyone. He hit the detonator, the door blew off it's hinges. Claude ran in the room and hooked hos phone up to the computer, he started downloading the files onto his phone. He then ran back out if the room to provide cover fire. Several agents ran into the big hall, they started shooting at the crew. Claude and Joy took most of them out with ease, Tanner and Regina were nervous but fired anyway. The phone finished downloading and Claude grabbed it, he and his crew fought their way through the building. They took out any agency men that stood in their way, they worked their way to the elevator and all got in. The elevator went down, when it reached the bottom floor they found themselves surrounded by several agents. Joy started shooting her way out, Claude, having no other option, did the same. Tanner and Regina stayed behind the professionals, using them as cover. When the floor was clear they walked towards the exit, Joy shot the security guard and took the surveillance tape on the way out the door.

They walked outside to find over a hundred agency men surrounding them, Joy and Claude fired at them walking around the building for a window. They found a flight of steps leading down into the subway tunnel, they all ran down the steps to evade the g men. There were several more IAA agents waiting for them, Claude and Joy fought them off using SMG's that some agents dropped in the building. Tanner and Regina hopped down on the tracks, Claude looked at Regina. "Go on, we'll catch up!" He told her. Regina had tears in her eyes, she was afraid for Claude's safety. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "Yes now go!" He replied. "I love you." She said crying. "I love you too," He said as he shot the agents. Regina and Tanner ran through the tunnel, leaving the Cormac twins to fend for themselves. They got a little distance from the tunnel and started walking, the gunshots were distant but they could still hear them. The sound of Claude and Joy's machine guns went silent, Regina feared for the worst. Tanner hugged her and she started crying into his shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23: Unwinding

Chapter 23: Unwinding

Regina and Tanner exited the subway station, they walked up the steps out into the street. The sound of a car pulling up caught their ear, the car parked next to them and the windows rolled down. "Need a lift?" Claude asked Regina and Tanner. Regina started crying from happiness and excitement, she and Tanner got in the backseat and Claude drove off. Claude drove to the vacant lot and parked, he waited for Agent Johnson to show up. A black FIB Buffalo drove up to the vacant lot and parked, Agent Johnson got out of the car and approached the crew. "Give me your phone." He told Claude. Claude handed Agent Johnson his phone, Agent Johnson texted the link to the files to his phone using Claude's, he then threw Claude's phone on the ground and stepped on it. "That'll keep all of us safe trust me. If I need you I'll call you, now get out of my sight." Agent Johnson told Claude. Claude and his crew got out if the car and got into Tanner's truck, Tanner left the vacant lot with Claude, Joy, and Regina.

They all went back to Claude's apartment, the baby was at David and Stephanie's. Claude thought everyone needed a drink to calm their nerves, he poured everyone a drink except Regina, who drank apple juice instead. Claude and Joy snorted a line of blow before Claude lit a joint. The four smoked the joint and partied, "Cocaine" by Eric Clapton played on the boombox. The door opened and Mandy walked in, she wore a fishnet style shirt with a white bra underneath, white booty shorts, black open toed heels, and a collar. She saw everyone partying and smiled. "Got room for one more bad bitch?" She asked them. "Hell yeah! Get on in here!" Claude replied pouring his cousin a drink. Claude handed the glass to Mandy, they all raised their glasses. "To family." Claude said. "Here, here." They all said in unison. They all drank except Regina, who smoked weed to catch a buzz. Mandy turned up the radio which was playing "Rock And Roll All Nite" by Kiss. Claude, Regina, and Mandy danced with each other while Joy and Tanner danced on the other side of the room.

The door opened again, Sarah was standing there with a belt in her hand. "AmandaCormac! You get your ass over here right now!" Sarah yelled at Mandy. Mandy scoffed and walked toward her mother, Sarah grabbed Mandy by her arm and pulled down her shorts. Sarah went to work spanking Mandy with her belt, Mandy sobbed as Sarah whipped her. "You violate curfew, go off partying, dressing like a tramp!" Sarah yelled at the crying Mandy. "I've had it up to here with your behavior. Now come on, let's go." She said shoving Mandy out the door. Sarah slammed the door shut as she exited the apartment, Mandy tried to pull up her shorts when Sarah smacked her again on the ass with her belt. "Leave them down, I'm gonna show the world what a dirty slut you are." Sarah told the crying Mandy. The four resumed partying, they were too high to let Sarah ruin their fun. Claude and Regina went into the bedroom to continue their fun, while Joy and Tanner did it on the couch.

The next morning Claude woke up hungover, he looked at his beautiful naked wife who was sound asleep. He stood up and walked into the living room, Joy was sitting on the couch wearing only her tank and black g string. Claude wore only his ball shorts, he walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He handed one to Joy and they took a drink. "Damn last night was one for the books." He told her. "The party or the raid?" She asked him. "Both, I can't believe we killed all those g men and got away Scott free." Claude replied. "That idea to run the opposite direction from our lovers helped out a lot, luckily nobody was waiting on the other side." Joy said before taking a sip of beer. Regina walked into the living room feeling refreshed, she wore only her pink g string thong. Claude smiled at his wife, he walked up and they kissed. "Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile. "Good morning to you too handsome." She replied. Regina walked to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, Claude and Joy snorted a line and sipped their beer before smoking a fat blunt with Regina.


	24. Chapter 24: Casual Encounter

Chapter 24: Casual Encounter

Claude walked into the courtroom with his lawyer Didi, she wore an even short skirt to show ofd her legs to Claude. Regina was at home with the baby, Didi was glad Regina wasn't with Claude today. They sat at the defendant's table, the prosecutor sat at his table. The bailiff looked at the court "All rise for the honorable Judge Harry Woodrow." He told the court. Everyone stood up as the judge walked through the courtroom, he sat at his chair and everyone else sat as well. "This procedure is to question the witnesses to see if this goes to trial. Prosecutor, your first witness. "Judge Woodrow told the prosecutor. "I call Sam Renton to the stand. "He told the judge. Sam Renton walked through the courtroom, he sat at the witness stand. The bailiff held a bible up to Sam, Sam put his right hand on the bible and stuck his left hand in the air. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" He asked Sam. "Yes sir." Sam replied. The prosecutor approached Sam. "Mr. Renton, in your own words tell me what happened the night of March 24th." He told Sam. "Me and my mates were living it up at The Bloodbath, when that wanker comes up and punches Mark Torrnat. Mark beat,him half to death, so's that bloody psychopath shoots Mark and runs out the door." Sam told the court.

They interviewed the rest of Love Fist, who testified the same thing. Then they interviewed the other patrons in the bar that night, who testified that Claude started the fight and shot Mark Torrant. When the witnesses all testified the judge looked at Didi. "Mrs. McReary, anything you'd like to add?" He askes Didi. "No your honor." Didi replied standing,up. Didi sat down and looked at Claude, Claude was staring at Didi's legs in the mini skirt. "This hearing will go to trial, we will start trial in one month exactly. Hearing adjourned." Judge Woodrow said banging the gavel. Didi and Claude walked out of the courtroom, they stood side by side talking. "We need to discuss a plan of defense, I figured Nathan would've pulled strings by now. This isn't good, there is strong evidence against you. Security footage, witnesses. Only thing missing is the murder weapon. Come with me to lunch, we'll strategize a plan of defense." Didi told Claude.

Didi and Claude went to eat at a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, she had Claude drunk on scorpion bowls. "Now we need to appeal to the witnesses being intoxicated, they were all drinking, or drunk when they saw you do what you did." Didi told Claude. Claude put his hand on Didi's thigh and started rubbing, she smiled at him as he did. "You got beautiful eyes, and beautiful thighs." Claude said slurring his words. Didi had spiked Claude's drinks which made him very intoxicated, she leaned over and whispered in Claude's ear. "You're very cute when you're drunk." She told him. Claude and Didi started making out, they went into the bathroom where they started having hot sex. Didi thrusted into Claude's thrusts, they went at it for 12 minutes before climaxing simultaneously. Claude was still drunk and didn't think once about Regina, Didi was sober and didn't care a bit about Nathan. They straightened themselves up and walked out of the bathroom, Claude sat down and finished his spiked drink. He stood up and walked out with Didj, she paid the bill and left. Didi walked outside with Claude, his hand around her waist as they walked. They got in Didi's Schafter and drove off, Didi dropped Claude off at his apartment, he and Didi kissed before he got out of the car. Didi left Claude at his apartment, he walked into the garage and went upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25: Love Fist Fury

Chapter 25: Love Fist Fury

Claude woke up to the smell of smoke, he stood up and walked out of the room. The smoke came from downstairs, he ran downstairs to find a fire working it's way through the garage. Panicked Claude ran back upstairs, he ran into his bedroom and woke Regina up. "Reg, Reg wake up!" Claude yelled at her. "What's going on!? What's that smell!?" Regina shouted back. "Run downstairs and get out the door. I got the baby." Claude replied. Regina ran downstairs to the exit, she noticed the fire making it's way to the barrel of gasoline that Claude had stored in the corner. Claude grabbed his son and ram downstairs, as he ran toward the exit a beam fell from the ceiling on his left arm. The flames on the beam burned his arm, Claude grunted in pain. He ran outside with his son, Regina took the baby and looked at Claude. "There's a barrel of fuel in there, the garage is going to explode." Regina told him. "Run to the other side of the street." Claude replied. He and Regina ran to the other side of the street, the garage exploded scattering flaming debris everywhere, Claude noticed a matchbox by the fire hydrant. He picked up the matchbox and looked at it, it was decorated with Love Fist logos.

After Claude talked to the fire department, they drove to his parent's house, he and Regina were both in their sleeping clothes. Regina wore her very short white silk nightgown and a red g string thong, Claude was in his black tank and blue ball shorts. The baby was in a pair of pajamas with green dinosaurs on them. "One of those bastards torched my garage." Claude told Regina. "Who?" Regina asked in response. "One of the members of Love Fist." Claude replied. He pulled out the matchbox,and handed it to Regina. "This was found outside of the garage. It wasn't random." Claude told her. "You don't think somebody dropped it as they were walking by?" Regina asked him. "Open it up, there's one match missing. Whoever it was used the match to start the fire in my garage." Claude replied. "Why didn't you show this to the firemen?" Regina asked him. "Because, I wanna settle the score myself." Claude replied. Regina held James in her arms, Claude popped some painkillers and drank a sip of whiskey as he drove. Regina was nervous about him getting high while driving

Claude pulled up and parked at his parent's house, he and Regina got out of the car and walked to the door. Claude knocked on the door, he kept knocking until the door opened. Stephanie stood there with an annoyed look on het face, she wore a pair of blue booty shorts and a pink tank. "You better have a good reason for showing up here this late." She told Claude. Claude and Regina walked in tbe house, David walked downstairs and looked at his son. "Why are you guys here in your sleeping clothes?" David asked Claude. "Mu garage got burned down, we need to stay here a while." Claude replied. "Oh shit. How'd t garage burn down?" Stephanie asked Claude. "One of those rock punks Mandy's been fucking set it on fire." Claude replied. Regina sat on the couch and crossed her legs, she held the baby in her arms and rocked him to sleep. Claude walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink, Steph and David joined him. "We'll help you, but we know you have money. You have a week to find a place." Stephanie told Claude. "Okay mom, I have enough shit on my plate this was the last thing I needed." Claude replied.

Stephanie looked at her son, David looked at his daughter in law and his grandson. "How'd the arraignment go?" Stephanie asked Claude. "It's going to trial, McReary hasn't held his end of the bargain." Claude replied. "Son of a bitch." Stephanie said frustrated. "You need to beat this son, can't leave that girl and that baby. Being behind bars won't do them any good." David told Claude. "I know, I need to get Nathan to keep his word." Claude replied. James fell asleep, Regina laid him on the couch. She put a throw pillow next to him to keep him from rolling onto the floor, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Claude poured Regina a glass of juice, she sat next to him and took a drink. "What are we gonna do?" She asked Claude. "We're gonna stay the night here. Tomorrow we're going to look for a new apartment. And I'll call the insurance company to get the payment for my garage." Claude replied. "What are you gonna do with your pay off?" David asked Claude. "I'll rebuild my place, I loved that garage. I'll have my apartment fixed up, and we'll move back in there." Claude replied. "That place is too dangerous to live above. There's a lot of combustible shit in a mechanic garage." Stephanie told Claude. "Yeah, that barrel of fuel just blew up, we can't have our babies living in those conditions." Regiba added in. "Okay, how about this? I buy us a house, I'll find one with a big garage and run my business out of it." Claude replied. "That will work." Regina replied. She put her head on her husband's shoulder, David and Stephanie stood up. "We're going to bed, you too have fun." Stephanie told them. She and David walked upstairs, leaving Claude and Regina in the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26: House Hunting

Chapter 26: House Hunting

Claude and Regina went looking for a new house, they had enough for a suburb on the outskirts of San Fierro. They had tried three houses throughout the city, but none had caught their attention. They were looking at a one story house on Crabbe Boulevard, it had a big backyard with woods and a basketball court, and a big garage next to the street. Claude and Regina looked around the house, it was nice. The living room was giant, with a double faced fireplace, the other side was in the kitchen and dining room area, the kitchen was big as well, the front door lead to the kitchen which had a fridge and an island, the sink come with a dishwasher, and there were three bedrooms in the back. The living room had a sliding glass door that lead to the big backyard, Regina and Claude were in love with the house. Claude looked inside the garage, it was a two door garage with enough room for his work. The bench lined the whole back wall, there was a side door facing the house for him to get in and out. Claude and Regina looked at the realtor, they held each other as they faced him. "How much?" Claude asked the realtor. "$125,000" The realtor replied. Claude opened up his checkbook, he wrote a check for $75,000. "This is a down payment, I guarantee you'll be paid off in a month or two." Claude told the realtor. "Good enough for me, here's the keys." The realtor replied handing the keys to Claude.

They bought new furniture and moved in their new house, Claude and Regina celebrated that night by having passionate sex by the fireplace in the living room. They woke up the next morning, Claude stood up from the living room floor. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, he sat at the island and waited for the coffee to get done. Regina got up as well, she put on her nightgown and walked into the kitchen. She sat beside Claude and stretched, she put her head om Claude's shoulder and yawned. There was a knock on the backdoor in the living room, Regina stood up and walked over to it. Joy, Tanner, and their son David was standing there, Regina opened the door to let them in. "Hi there, figured we'd come check out the new pad." Joy told Regina. Joy and Regina hugged, Joy put her hand on Regina's butt and squeezed. "Come in." Regina replied. She walked back into the kitchen where Claude had her a cup of coffee poured, she poured her French vanilla creamer and stirred the coffee. Joy and Tanner sat at the island with Claude and Regina, David and James were playing with blocks in the living room.

The four sat and drank their coffee, Claude rolled a joint and lit it. The four smoked the joint, talking and laughing as they did so. Claude and Tanner walked out onto the concrete deck that was built onto the back of the house. They walked on the concrete path to the garage, Tanner noticed a flower bed surrounding a tree next to the garage. Claude unlocked the door and walked into the garage, he turned on the light and walked inside with Tanner. "What do you think? We could work here." Claude told him. "It's perfect, you're at home you can come in here away from the wife and get high. It's not only a workshop it's a man cave." Tanner replied. "Sure is, I love the garage. Regina loves the house, we got an acre of backyard. It's perfect for us." Claude said. He and Tanner cleaned up the garage, they swept the floor and organized the tools. Regina and Joy sat in the house talking, Joy rubbed Regina's bare leg as they talked. "This is a nice house." Joy told Regina. "Yes, I love it. It's so homey. Claude loves the garage, and the yard. My son has a nice place to play, it's in a nice neighborhood. I'm in love." Regina replied. "That's good, my brother does right by his woman." Joy said with a smile. Joy stood up and took off her leather jacket, she wore a black tank, black leather pants, and knee high black heeled boots.

Regina walked into her bedroom at the end of the hall, she put on a pink mini skirt, a pink blouse, and pink heels. She walked back out into the kitchen and poured her and Joy another cup of coffee, they sat and talked some more. The babies were getting along well in the living room, they were immediately best friends. Claude and Tanner walked back in the house, they sat down next to their wives and drank coffee. Claude's phone rang, he picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Cormac, we need your services again. Drop your kids off at your parents and bring your crew. I'll text you the location." Agent Johnson's voice said before hanging up. Claude looked at everyone, they looked back at him. "I'm gonna get dressed, we got another government job." Claude told them. Claude walked into his bedroom, he put on his leather jacket and blue jeans, he put on his sneakers and walked back out. "Let's go." He said grabbing his keys. He and his crew followed him out the backdoor, the women held their babies in their arms.


	27. Chapter 27: Government Money

Chapter 27: Government Money

Claude, Regina, Joy, and Tanner sat parked outside the vacant lot in Tanner's truck, they were waiting on Government Johnson to brief them. They were smoking a joint and waiting, a car pulled up and they put the joint out. Agent Johnson got out of the FIB Buffalo and walked up to the truck, Tanner rolled down the window as Agent Johnson approached them. "We got a funding problem. Those IAA bastards are up to their old tricks, they have an armored truck moving funds through the city. You four are going to requisition that money for us." Agent Johnson told them. "Are you insane? We are contract killers, not bank robbers." Claude asked in response. "Fine, rot in federal prison for several high profile murders in the San Fierro area. Not my problem." Agent Johnson replied before turning around. "Dammit, fine." Claude said. Agent Johnson stopped and turned back around, he handed Claude a file. "Van is moving this evening. Do what you gotta do." Agent Johnson told Claude. Agent Johnson turned around and walked away, he got in his car and drove off.

Claude and his crew got supplies for the heist, jumpsuits, masks, and a getaway car. The plan was simple, Tanner and Joy were to block the street with trucks, Claude and Regina were to rob the van at gunpoint. They set the plan in motion, Tanner and Joy were in two Vapid Sandkings, they blocked the end of the street stopping the van. The van parked and the driver got out of the van, he walked up to the truck where Tanner was parked. Claude come up from behind the truck and knocked the driver out with the butt of his carbine rifle. Regina ran to the van and aimed her shotgun at the guard sitting in the passenger seat, he raised his arms in the air. "Get out of the fucking truck!" She shouted at him. He got out of the van, Regina kept him at gunpoint. Regina wore a black jumpsuit, and a pig mask, Claude was in a green jumpsuit, and a hockey mask, Joy wore a red jumpsuit with a burglar mask, and Tanner had a green jumpsuit with an ape mask. Claude opened the back of the truck and started loading a bag with the money, Regina kept her gun on the passenger. When Claude finished stealing the money he ran to Regina, he aimed his carbine rifle at the guard. "If they ask who did this, it was the bikers. Got it!?" Claude yelled at the guard. "Sure man sure." The guard replied.

The four left in the two Sandkings, they sped through the streets of San Fierro to escape the cops before they show up at the scene. Joy and Tanner pulled into an alleyway three miles from the spot where they robbed the van, they got out of the trucks and got into the red Shafter that sat parked in the alleyway. Claude got behind the wheel, Regina took shotgun, Tanner, and Joy took the backseat. They took off their masks and threw them out the window, Claude left the alleyway driving back to the vacant lot. Claude's phone rang, he picked it up and answered it. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "Bring the money to the lot, then ditch the car at the pier." Agent Johnson told Claude before hanging up. Claude drove to the lot, Agent Johnson was waiting for him there. Agent Johnson sat on his hood smoking a cigarette, when Claude pulled up and parked Agent Johnson approached the car. "Give me the dough." Agent Johnson told Claude. Claude handed him the bag of money, Agent Johnson handed Claude a file. "For now you're free, here's your files. If something should come up I'll call you for a paying job." Agent Johnson told Claude.

Claude left the vacant lot, he and his crew left the getaway car at the pier as instructed. The group split up and took cabs to their destinations. Tanner and Joy went to get their truck, Claude and Regina went home. When they got home Claude handed Regina his phone, he walked with her to the backdoor. "Put my phone on charge babe." He told her. "Okay, I'll be inside." She replied. Claude opened the door to his garage and walked inside, Regina walked in the house with Claude's phone. She put his phone on charge and walked to the bedroom, she got changed into a short red sundress and red heels. Claude's phone vibrated from a text, Regina got curious and picked it up. She read the text from Didi, Regina was shocked at the text. "Thanks for the other night, you were amazing 3" Regina rolled her eyes, she threw the phone at the window. The phone went through the window, breaking the glass. Claude heard the window shatter and ran in the house. Regina picked up a bat sitting in the corner, Claude was surprised to see her mad. "Babe what's up?" He asked her. Regina swung the bat at Claude, the bat missed breaking the vase on the table. "You tell me! You were with that whore lawyer!?" Regina asked in response. "Baby it's not what you think. She drugged me." Claude replied. "Oh sure!" Regina yelled. She swung the bat at Claude again, Claude dodged the swing and grabbed the bat. Claude took the bat from Regina and slapped her across the face, Regina broke down and started crying. She fell to the floor on her knees sobbing, Claude got down on the floor and held her. "She drugged me, I'd never cheat on you." Claude told her. Regina hugged Claude and cried into his shoulder, Claude sat there on the floor and held his wife.


	28. Chapter 28: Open For Business

Chapter 28: Open For Business

Claude and Tanner had opened their new garage, Claude had put up signs all over the city informing the public of their new location. Regina was still mad at Claude, but even madder at Didi for drugging him. She and Claude barely spoke since she read the text message, Joy was in the house with Regina while Tanner and Claude were in the garage working. Joy sat at the kitchen island with Regina, she caressed Regina's thigh as they spoke. "That bitch drugged him?" Joy asked Regina. "Yeah, and had the nerve to text him. I swear I'm gonna hurt that bitch." Regina replied. Joy looked at Regina, they locked eyes for a minute and had a moment of silence. Regina stood up and walked to the fridge, she pulled out her French vanilla creamer and grabbed two coffee cups from the dish drainer. "How do you like your coffee?" Regina asked Joy. "Black with two sugars." Joy replied. Regina fixed Joy's coffee before fixing her own, she handed Joy her cup and sat back down next to her. "We haven't really spoke since the incident." Regina told her. "Don't worry, my brother would never willingly cheat. He loves you." Joy replied. Regina smiled and nodded, she and Joy took a sip of their coffee and giggled.

Claude and Tanner were working on their latest project, a Zombie motorcycle for Zeke. Zeke was a member of The Lost MC, and a close friend of Claude's. They were working on rebuilding the engine, Claude was tightening up some bolts while Tanner was painting the gas tank. "So how's things with the misses?" Tanner asked Claude. "Tense, my lawyer doped me up and I had sex with her in the bathroom of a Chinese restaurant. Regina found out and we haven't talked much since." Claude replied. "Ooh, Nathan is gonna be pissed when he finds out." Tanner told Claude. "Fuck him." Claude replied. Claude's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" Claude asked into the phone. "Meet me at Pier 68, come alone." Nathan's voice told Claude before hanging up. "Speak of the devil, that was him on the phone." Claude told Tanner. "Go on, I got this." Tanner replied. Claude threw the keys to Tanner, Tanner caught the keys. "Lock up when you're done and leave the keys in the house." Claude told Tanner. "You got it boss." Tanner replied. Claude walked out of the garage and walked around front, he got in his car and left his house.

Claude pulled up at the pier and parked, he lit a cigarette and waited on Nathan. He sat there smoking his cigarette, he picked up his phone and scrolled through his pictures. He come across a picture of him, Regina, and his son. Regina wore her school uniform and Claude wore hos mechanic jumpsuit, he smiled at the picture and took a drag off his cigarette. The door suddenly was pulled open and Claude was dragged out of the car, Nathan punched Claude in the stomach. Claude fell to his knees struggling to breath, Nathan then kneed Claude in the nose before grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming his face into the side of the car. The impact left a dent on the rear fender of the Vapid Dominator, Claude punched Nathan in the groin making him fall to his knees, Claude then stood on his feet and punched Nathan in the nose breaking it and blacking both his eyes. The two men ran out of steam, they sat there clutching their broken and bleeding noses. "Want a smoke?" Claude asked Nathan. Nathan rolled his eyes and looked at Claude, he reached out hos hand making a fork with his index and middle finger. "Sure." Nathan replied. Claude lit two cigarettes and handed one to his half brother, they sat and smoked before standing to their feet.

Claude and Nathan looked at each other, they realized that they had just bonded through their fight. "Didi told me everything, she said it was her fault. I punished her for it, I spanked her, took her cellphone and she is grounded, straight home and straight to work." Nathan told Claude. "If you knew it was her fault, why all this bullshit?" Claude asked Nathan. "I was pissed, I needed to let out some steam." Nathan replied. "I got you. So what now?" Claude asked Nathan. "I'm gonna work on getting your case thrown out. I got some business with a certain FIB agent that needs to be resolved. I'll be in touch about that." Nathan replied. "Okay, are we done here?" Claude asked Nathan. "No, I want to see this new place of yours, maybe hang with my family." Nathan replied. Claude got in his car, he left the door open so he could speak. "Follow me there." Claude told Nathan. Claude closed his door and started his car, Nathan started his and followed Claude through the city. They pulled up at Claude's suburban home and parked in the driveway, Claude and Nathan got out of their cars and walked to the house. Regina and Joy were sitting on the couch laughing when the brothers walked in, they saw the blood all over their faces and gasped. "What happened to you two?" Joy asked them. "We had some issues that needed resolved. Nothing too bad." Claude replied. "You remember me? I'm your brother Nathan. "Nathan told Joy. The girls stood up and greeted Nathan, Claude poured Nathan and himself a drink. They sat down to catch up and talk, Nathan was really friendly to his family. Tanner walked in covered in grease, he poured himself a drink and joined in the group. The five talked for hours, they had a good time.


	29. Chapter 29: Crashing At Claude's

Chapter 29: Crashing At Claude's

Claude woke up in his bed beside Regina, she was still sleeping soundly. Claude got out of bed, he yawned and stretched before walking out of the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom just out the door of his room to the left, he did his business and exited the bathroom. Claude turned left down the hall, he turned right at the corner of the hall and continued through thr hallway into the kitchen. He walked to the coffee pot and turned it on, he sat at the island and picked up the joint he had rolled with two others on the counter. Claude lit the joint and took a big hit, he held in the smoke fir three seconds before exhaling. There was a knock on the backdoor in the living room, Claude stood up and walked to the sliding glass door and looked out the window. Mandy stood there wearing a black bra, a black mini skirt, black heels, and stockings. Claude opened the door to let her in, she took the joint out of his hand and took a hit. "What's up?" He asked her. "I moved out of my mom's, can I crash here awhile?" She asked in response. "Sure, take the room at the corner, we got James in the first room on the left." Claude replied. Mandy nodded and walked to the hallway, she opened the door to her new room which contained rock band posters of Kiss, AC/DC, and Motley Crue, there was a couch against the back wall, a table in the middle of the room, and a plasma screen on the wall by the door. Mandy nodded and smiled, she looked at her cousin. "This'll do." She told him.

Regina woke up and got out of bed, she noticed Mandy was at the door of the bedroom adjacent to her. Regina put on her white silk nightgown to cover her naked body, and a pair of red lace panties. She walked out of the bedroom and greeted her cousin in law, Mandy and her hugged. "Hi." Regina said. "Hi beautiful." Mandy replied. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked Mandy. "I moved out of my mom's, Claude said I can crash here for awhile." Mandy replied. "Good, good." Regina said with a fake smile. She left Mandy to her room and walked out into the kitchen, she took the half smoked joint out of Claude's hand and took a hit. "Good morning beautiful." Claude said with a smile. "You're really gonna let her stay with us?" Regina asked Claude. "She's family." Claude replied. "She's not blood related, I don't know about this." Regina told Claude. "It'll be fine. It's only for a few weeks, give or take a month." Claude replied. Regina nodded and kissed Claude, he started caressing her bare thigh. Regina thought of Joy when he did, they kissed again and Mandy walked into the kitchen.

She sat beside Regina opposite of Claude, Regina handed her the joint and Mandy took a hit. "So, you ever figure out who torched your garage?" Mandy asked Claude. "One of those assholes you hang with. Don't know which one." Claude replied. "It was probably Renton, he's gone a little crazy since Mark's death." Mandy told Claude. "Maybe I'll have to pay Renton a visit." Claude replied. He took the joint from Mandy and took another hit, his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Hey Cormac, get over here I got a job. It's a messy one." Francis told Claude before hanging up. Claude sighed and stood up, he looked at Regina. "Get dressed, we got work to do." He told her. Claude and Regina walked into their bedroom, they got dressed to go out. Claude put on his jeans, white shirt, leather jacket, and sneakers. Regina put on a pair of skin tight leather pants Joy gave her, a pink shirt, and a pair of heeled boots. Claude loaded and cocked his pistol and walked out into the kitchen with his wife, he looked at Mandy. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge, and make yourself at home." He told her. "Okay, be careful you two. I'll watch the baby." She replied. Claude nodded and walked out the backdoor with Regina, they got on his Vapid Dominator and left the driveway.


End file.
